


Forgotten Friendship

by DJReyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJReyes/pseuds/DJReyes
Summary: Bring friends with the Shimada's had its perks. One of those perks was being able to hang out with you best friends anytime you wanted.When tragic struck, you found yourself doing what you must to survive. Even some... less than honorable things.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. Childhood Friends

"Come on, Y/N, catch up!"

You were racing the Shimada boys home from school. Though they were trained since they were able to walk, you still found fun in running with them. They were your only friends, your father didn't really like you conversating at school, but the Shimada's were different.

You never really understood why they were an exception but you didn't complain. You were just happy that you could have some free time away from home. Your father was very protective of you around every.

"I win again!" Genji stood tall at the gate of their home.

"You always win." You huff.

"Because he cheats." Hanzo explains, "If only you put as much effort into your studies."

"Hey! I'm doing great in school!" Genji exclaims. "I'm passing."

Hanzo groans, pushing in the passcode to the gate. "Barely. Y/N are you staying for dinner?"

"I'm not sure, father just said to go home with you two today. Said he had some meeting and didn't want anything to interrupt it. I'm sure he will pick me up when he can. If not it's the weekend, I can sleep in a spare room. Genji's clothes fit."

"I will alert father then." Hanzo headed inside while you and Genji laid in the grass of the courtyard. You always liked staying at the Shimada estate. They were always nice to you, like a second family. They were also the only boys you were allowed to hang out with. You never really understood why but you were too shy to ask.

"I can't believe it. We're so close." Genji suddenly spoke, "Ah, one more year."

"Then you have to start acting like an adult." You laughed at him, "You'll have new responsibilities."

He groans at you, "I just want an endless summer."

"You know that won't happen."

"Yeah..."

The two of you lay in the grass, staring up to the sky. You were always more comfortable around Genji than Hanzo. Hanzo was always so serious about things. His fun meter took a bit to turn on. With Genji, he was always down to do something fun. Raid the arcade, go get ramen for the tenth time that day, 

"Y/N?" Genji asked with a sigh.

"Yes, Genji?"

"Where do you think we'll be in fifteen years?" 

You sit up and laugh at him, "You sound like Adachi-sensei."

"I'm serious! He got me thinking." Genji sat up as well, turning his attention to you. "What would we be doing in our thirties? Hanzo would be married with a child leading the clan by that age but, what of me?" 

"You can do whatever you want to, Genji." You put your hand on his shoulder. "Hanzo's future may be set but yours isn't. The world is yours to take on, Genji."

He smiled at you, a slight glint in his eyes that you play off as some sort of trick your mind is playing on you. "Ah! young "Y/L/N." Sojiro walks out into the yard, "Genji, go wash up before your meditation session."

"Yes sir." Genji gets up from the glass, heading into the house.

"Kon'nichiwa, Shimada-dono" You rose to your feet before properly greeting him. "Kon'ya wa watashi to atte kurete arigatōgozaimasu. [Thank you for seeing me tonight.]

He lightly laughs, "It is no trouble. Genji enjoys having you over and you keep him in line."

You laugh lightly, "I try, sir. Genji asks my advice before doing something that would be stupid."

"I appreciate that. You are welcomed to join the boys in their meditation this evening."

"I may, sir." 

You follow him inside to wash up before joining Hanzo and Genji in their meditation time. You meditate at home alone most nights while your father is busy with work. Sharing the experience with your two closest friends sounds nice to you.


	2. The Accident

The Shimada home was quiet, meaning any movement would be heard by the guards. Sojiro was still awake, on the line with an important business partner. He sat back in his chair, reading over some papers in his hands.

"I'm sure that she will make a fine bride for Hanzo. He will be twenty in a few months and we may plan the wedding to take place after she turns eighteen."

"She is still unaware of this, Sojiro, I do wish to take this up with her before I-"

"Y/L/N enjoys spending time with my sons. I do not see her trying to fight this." Sojiro sat up straight. "Our bloodlines together, they would not be stopped. Think of her and Hanzo's offspring. The ability to summon the spirit dragons, and the genetic ability to control the elements. They would be unstoppable, Kiero."

Kiero let out a sigh, "If you are sure. When should I expect the arrangement?"

"Hanzo's birthday. It will be a present for him to know of his future wife."

"Very well. I will make sure she knows nothing of it until then." Kiero looks at the time, "I must go, I have an early flight."

"Have a safe trip, Kiero."

Sojiro hangs up on his call, turning off his light to get himself ready for bed as well. Upon laying in bed, Sojiro felt a sharp pain in his chest. It wasn't until he looked up to see the red eyes of the woman above him.

"Talon sends it's wishessss" She hissed the last word as if she was a snake. "SSSweet dreams, SSSojiro."

~

"Father!" Genji was the one to find him in his bed, covered in his own blood. "You can't leave. You were supposed to see me graduate."

Hanzo rested his hand on his brother's back. "I will be there for you, Genji. You must finish your studies. It is what he would have wanted."

Hanzo was surprisingly contained through everything. Needing to be strong for Genji was part of it. He wanted to know who did this to him, he wanted to end their lives as they did their fathers. "Kazue."

"Yes, young master." One of the maids stepped forward.

"Please call the Y/L/N family. Kiero was meant to be leaving today but I believe Y/N and her mother are still here. Genji could use the distraction of spending time with Y/N."

"Yes, young master." Kazue bows before running off to make a call.

"What of you, Anija?" Genji looked at him, tears staining his cheeks. "What will you do while I am with Y/N?"

Hanzo let out a sigh, "I must contact father's partners and see what I can do." Hanzo let go of his brother, "I must take over at once, less everything falls apart." 

Genji understood the urgency of Hanzo stepping up, though he wishes he would have his brother for just a moment longer before he became his superior. 

~

"They just found him in his bed?"

Genji nodded his head, his hand in the grass. "No one knows what happened. It was all done in the middle of the night, there's been no trace."

You and Genji were sitting in the park. Your mother had packed you both a light lunch and rushed you off to help Genji cope. Hanzo was invited, but he was already taking on his role of leader, younger than expected.

"I'm so sorry, father's going to be devastated, he just spoke to Sojiro last night. He left this morning under the impression that he and Sojiro had some deal they made."

"Perhaps on his return, he'd be willing to speak of that call." Genji sighs, "Maybe we can learn more."

You nod your head, putting your hand lightly on Genji's. "Don't worry, we'll figure out who did this. In the meantime, you can't let this keep you from graduating."

"I know." Genji took a deep breath, "Hanzo said he would come in father's place, though I don't think he will have the time with all he is doing now."

You tilt his head up to look at you, a light smile on your face. "You need to do this for you, Genji. That diploma will help no one but you. While Sojiro would be proud, it would not benefit him. It will you, please remember that."

Genji nods his head before pulling you into a hug. "Thank you for being here for me, Y/N."

You return the hug, rubbing his bad in circles. "Anytime, Sparrow." The nickname Genji had accumulated from not only you, but his father, made his face feel warm as he smiled. "Or should I call you carrot?"

He pushed back from you, pouting, "I like the green."

You laugh, running fingers through his hair, "I do too. When you're in that orange outfit you look like a carrot."

He huffs, shooing your hand away before taking a bite of the food your bother made for you both. His eyes went to the sky, his eyes closing for a moment as he tried to focus. He was going to finish school, he was going to walk that stage. He was going to make his father proud.

He was going to make himself proud.


	3. Devastation

Graduation had come and gone. You and Genji, along with your friends, Eri and Maho where officially graduates. You had the next few months to spend with your closest friends before you all went off to your respected collages. 

Eri was going to be a fashion designer. It was always her dream to design dresses that would be put in magazines all around the world. Maho was going to be a musician, but for college, he was going for economics so if his music career flops, he has something on back up.

Genji was asked to help Hanzo with the family business, though he seems indecisive. You knew what the Shimada's did, traded goods for money, those goods being more or less deadly. You didn't know the specifics, not even Genji knew most of them, but he had his opinions.

As for you, you were ready to start your career as a child caregiver. You wanted to give back to the community and get a job at a local daycare while working on your writing in community college. 

"Hey Y/N! Are you coming with us to celebrate?" Maho approached you, his arm slung around Eri who was all laughs, probably at something Maho had said prior. "I'm sure your parents would understand you staying out late. Besides, Genji's coming with us and they approve of him."

You felt your face heat up slightly. Your parents only approved of Genji and Hanzo. Your father didn't like you hanging out with Maho, and Eri was only allowed to come over to your place, you couldn't go to hers. You assumed it was because she had an older brother, one whom you had a crush on in your younger years, but considering Genji and Hanzo are allowed in and out of your house as well, and you are allowed to sleep over at theirs, you figured it was more than just a boy thing.

"Sure. He'll be okay, he did say to have fun today since he couldn't make it." You were a bit disappointed, but you were doing this for you, not for anyone else.

~

The four of you had a fun time at the arcade, getting a nice big bowl of ramen afterward. Still, in your cap and gown, you roamed the city of Hanamura, letting everyone know you have accomplished the biggest thing in your lives to this date. It wasn't until the night grew cold and the wind started to pick up that you all decided to get home. 

Genji walked with you, his hands pulled into his gown to keep warm. "I did not know it was to get this cold tonight."

You laughed lightly, in the same position as him, "I know, maybe we should have checked the weather."

He walked you to your door, looking at you. His face was red but so was yours from the cold hitting it. "Do you think your father would mind me spending the night here? It's much too cold for me to walk home in this and not get sick."

"He wouldn't mind." You open your door, "Chichi, tadaima." [Father, I'm home] You kicked your shoes off at the door. "I have Genji with me, it's too cold for him to walk home!"

There was no answer, leaving you a bit worried. "Would he be asleep?" Genji took his shoes off as well, following you into the house.

"Perhaps, but my mother did not hush me." You walked up the steps to the second floor. "Father? Mother?" You continued to call out, the silence starting to worry you.

"Could they be out?"

You shake your head, "Father had an important call to make tonight, and mother never stays out this late." 

You pushed open the door to your father's office, opening your mouth to call again, only to gasp and turn into Genji who takes you into his arms. He backs you out of the room, closing the door before pressing his back to it.

"H-He's."

"I know, deep breaths, Y/N." Genji was soft with his words, knowing he needs to be strong for you as you were for him. "Let us find your mother, perhaps she's still in hiding."

You think the worst, but when you feel another pair of arms around you and the light sobbing of your mother, you relaxed a bit more. "Y/N." She cried out, "Thank goodness, you're okay."

"Where were you?" You turned to cry into your mom, leaving Genji feeling empty, but he kept his mouth shut on the matter. "I thought-"

"I was at Meisa's, her son insisted on me staying for his stand up routine. I heard on the news of gunshots in the area and I feared the worst for you."

You shook your head, "it's father." You cried, Genji still not being noticed by your mom. "He's." 

Your mom didn't even let you finish before pulling you into a tighter embrace. Genji took a deep breath, clearing his throat, "On behalf of the Shimada family I would like to offer you help in any way we can. Though I am not the current leader I will do my best to help when I can."

Your mom looked at him, a warm smile on her face, "Just take care of Y/N. That would be enough."

Genji smiled warmly as well, his hand resting on your shoulder tenderly. "Of course, I always have." 

"Will you be staying tonight, Genji? It's terribly windy out there."

"Th-That was the plan. Now I don't think I'd sleep without him on the property. I want to feel safe." You were quiet with your words, but your mother understood. She too felt safe with a trained ninja on the property. Plus the idea of you and Genji together warmed her heart. 

"I will make some tea to calm us all down. Do you like sugar in your tea Genji?"

"Hai, onegaishimasu." [Yes, please]

Your mom leaves to make the tea while Genji helps you get to your room. You have a seat on the edge of your bed, your feet pulling into your chest. Genji knelt in front of you, holding onto your hands.

"I can't believe someone would kill father." You wiped your face with the sleeve of your gown. "Everyone loved him."

"Some people are jealous of other's success." Genji turns your head to face him. "But you will pull through, you are strong, Y/N. You will make a lovely bride to a very lucky man one day."

You try to hold back your tears, throwing your arms around him. You hug him the best you can, his face in your stomach but you didn't mind. "I don't know what I would do without you, Genji."

"And I you, Y/N. Let us relax. Perhaps we should meditate until the tea is ready."

You nod your head, moving so he may sit with you. You close your eyes and try to clear your mind to be in a relaxed meditative state, feeling more at ease when you feel Genji relax next to you. He really is your best friend and you couldn't imagine being without him.


	4. 10 years later - Post Omnic Crisis

The omnic crisis hit you and your family hard. Not only did you lose your mother and your home to the damned things, but you also managed to lose the one person you found yourself running to in times of need;

Genji.

You don't know where he is, or if he's even alive. You haven't seen him in a few years when these things really started to pick up the pace at killing innocents. You wish your mother didn't go out that day, you wish you had stopped her.

You were homeless now, though the streets were safer to be on in the sense of killer robots. However, when it came to actual crime it was at its all-time highest. With everyone scared of the robots, people decided now was a good time to make people scared of each other.

You had tried to go to the Shimada's, knowing Hanzo was still here. However, with the new security guards, no one knew who you were and wouldn't even pass a message to Hanzo for you. You were at a loss and you didn't know how much longer you would live on these streets. You needed a solution, and fast.

That's when they showed up. You would call them angels only they wore all black and had a gun to your head. So they were more like demons with an offer. "I'd hate to see a pretty face like yours die out here. And a Y/L/N decedent? We could find a lot of use with you."

Unsure of their intentions, you kept quiet as they shared looks. "Do you think she's a real Y/L/N." "Yeah, there was word of that sleaze bag having a daughter before he died." The mention of your father hurt your heart, but you remained silent still. "If she possesses even a fraction of his strength, Antonio will be pleased."

"And if she doesn't?"

The man shrugs his shoulders, his eyes turning towards me, "If she proves to be of use, even without the strength of a L/Y/N, we keep her. If not, we kill her and end that bloodline."

You finally spoke, your voice a bit raspy. "Do not speak of my father like that."

The two men smirked at each other behind hooded eyes. "We got a little deal for ya." The gun forced your head up. "You come with us, work for us, do what we need you to do, and we'll feed ya. If you decline we shoot you now and put you out of your misery."

Your eyes close, your choice basically being made for you. _'Forgive me, father.'_ You open your eyes to meet theirs, "I'll join you."

"Of course you will." The gun was pulled from your face before you get lifted off the ground. "Welcome to Talon."

~

"What do you think, boss?"

Antonio looked upon you training with one of his men. You had gotten the best of three of them now and this was the fourth. You froze one, burned the second, and electrocuted the third. You were out of ideas besides an old fashioned beat down, which wasn't your strength. Your powers are confusing and never last long. Just long enough to cause an impact. In a blink of an eye, they're gone.

"She has... potential." Antonio stroked his beard. "A Y/L/N descendant. In Talon. She would make a perfect wife for me. Our offspring would be unstoppable."

"Shall I arrange for a wedding?"

Antonio held up a hand, "Not yet. I do not wish to put her out of commission just yet." He took a long drink of his scotch. "I have other plans for her first."

"And if she doesn't survive?"

Antonio shrugged, "There will be other women for me to impregnate. She is just ideal. If she dies, she dies."

He watched you again, just in time to watch you disarm his brute when he had you on your stomach with a gun to your head. You managed to get your foot to swing up and knock him in the head, sending him unconscious to the ground.

You picked up the gun and checked it, seeing it was loaded. You point the gun up at the one way glass, you knew someone was watching, and you shot at it. The bullet hit the glass but didn't pierce it. It fell to the ground as if it hit rubber and bounced back.

"Sir?"

"She's perfect." He smirked, holding his glass of scotch. "Strong, powerful abilities, a pair of balls bigger than any of the men that fight for me. She will go far here."

~

"Overwatch?" "Yes, you will be on your way to Switzerland tomorrow and you will be sneaking into their base."

You were being briefed on your first mission and it was a death wish. Infiltrating Overwatch Headquarters? Unarmed? Alone? No doubt you were being set up but you weren't about to talk back.

"Upon arrival, you are to blend in with the locals until dusk where you will enter the base. You will most likely have to hack into the base, try to not set off any alarms. You have three days to do this. If you do not return, we will assume you are dead. If we catch you after we will kill you on sight. If you take too long to return, we will kill you upon your return."

"So in three of these scenarios I die." This is the first time you gave an attitude to your superior. "Is there one where I don't?"

"Yes. You successfully return with the files we require you to get and your reward for your success is becoming Antino's wife."

 _'What?! I don't want to marry that piece of-'_ "Do I make myself clear, Y/N."

You grit your teeth, snatching the briefing paper out of her hand, "Crystal." You were going to die, but you might as well try your hardest. Maybe Overwatch will make your death quick, Talon seem like the type to torment you through it.

"You leave effective immediately."

You read over the briefing as you walked. You weren't looking forward to this mission, but if you were going to fail;

You were going to make it a fail Talon remembers.


	5. Swiss Base

You enjoyed the first part of your mission, blending in. Switzerland was a nice place and you wish you were just there for vacation. Dusk was rapidly approaching and you were getting a drink at a nearby bar. You were determined to have at least a little fun before getting murdered by the hands of Overwatch or Talon. 

You were to find the files for a rumored undercover sector of Overwatch. Blackwatch. When they were released from SEP Morrison took on the role of Strike Commander and Reyes just disappeared. He didn't die, he didn't move. He was just gone. 

Rumors of Blackwatch started to surface in London after they cleared out some omnics. Talon were suspicious so you were to find out if they indeed existed. You had no doubt that Overwatch had a team of trained killers and you were about to attempt to expose them. If breaking and entering into a military base weren't enough grounds for manslaughter, that would be the icing on the cake.

You finished your drink, the clock hitting midnight. You spent too long at the bar, so you tossed some money on the counter to cover your tab before you made your way to your death trap. The Overwatch Swiss Base. The biggest Overwatch facility in the world. 

The lights were dim around the building, probably for security. No doubt you'd be spotted, or they would know of your existence by morning. Talon knew what they were doing, they were testing your true strength and skills with one of the deadliest missions they could ever conduct with the worse set of rules.

You entered the lot through the back garden. The bushes making for good camouflage from the lights. The door was in sight, but it didn't seem to have a passcode of any kind, leaving you to believe it was a simple lock.

You ducked behind a tree when you saw someone walking out the door, their face looking at their phone while an unlit cigar hung from their mouth. "Fuckin' Reyes." You could hear him mutter as he unknowingly walked past you. "'im and 'is bullshit cheatin'" 

You quietly stepped towards the door, catching it just as it was about to close. Slipping in, you were quick to look around every corner before progressing through the empty halls. You were looking for a room that looked important and that's exactly what you found.

The door was still open, allowing you to get in and go straight to the desk. You opened the drawers, looking through all the files until your eyes landed on a manila folder labeled _'Blackwatch Classified Personal List.'_

You could have run right then and there. You could have taken the folder and booked it out the door, ignoring alarms on your way out, but you didn't. Part of you wanted to get caught, part of you wanted to look in the folder yourself. Maybe it's the alcohol, maybe it's being done with Talon and their bullshit. Maybe you just don't want to sleep with Antonio. All of these are possible options.

You open the folder, seeing four tabs on the side of the pile of papers The first one you saw was Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch Commander, Former SEP member. This already was enough to confirm what they needed, but you wanted to read more.

Flipping the papers over you were then met with Jesse McCree, a former Deadlock gang member. There were a lot of notes down about how dangerous he can be with a gun in his hands, you were wanting to rival that.

The third was Moira O'Deorain. A medical specialist and questionable doctor. Her location was unknown, leaving you to believe she wasn't in the immediate area.

Upon turning to the last page you found someone grabbing onto your neck, holding in the right spot to keep you from speaking, but also to keep you alive and breathing. "Who do ya think ya are?" The accent was throwing you off, but from the color of his arm, you ruled out it being Reyes or O'Deorain. Reyes is darker-skinned and Moira's really pale. Since you don't know who that last person is, you presume it's McCree.

"Athena."

 _"Yes, Agent McCree."_ Your assumption was confirmed.

"We got an intruder. Which commander is awake?"

_"Neither are, McCree, but I can wake them."_

"Please do."

It felt like hours before you were released from his grasp, only to be grabbed by the arm and pulled towards the door. "Hm, haven't had a spy on base before." The man in front of you was someone you knew well. Jack Morrison, the poster boy for Overwatch. Though without his uniform he seemed less threatening to you. "What did she grab, McCree?"

"Our Blackwatch information." 

Jack groaned, "How far did she get into it?"

"She's on Moira. I don't think she knows 'bout-"

"Good."

You're pulled down the hall, thrown into a room. "What are we doin' with 'er?" McCree was following Jack, holding onto the folder.

Jack held his hand out, to which McCree put the folder in it. "See if she wants to make this quick and talk. If not, wait until morning and Reyes can have at her."

McCree nods his eyes locking with yours. "Whatcha got to say fer yerself?"

You weren't dumb enough to let them know you spoke English, so you started yelling in Japanese. Jack seemed confused while McCree just rolls his eyes. "Does she not know English?"

"She's spewing the same thing that-"

"Are you sure?"

McCree nods, "Sounds just like it, pretty sure she just cursed at ya." He was indeed right, you cussed him out to his face in your native tongue. You were dead anyway, you might as well curse your captor.

"Whatever." Jack groaned, "Gabriel can deal with her in the morning. I'm going back to bed."

The door was closed in your face, locking from the outside. You groan and find a seat on the ground, laying your head against the wall. You weren't going to be killed on sight, you should have known they would interrogate you and if Reyes is anything like they say, it'll be worse than dying.


	6. New Life

Reyes had just about enough of you speaking to him in your native tongue. He was even swearing in his, Spanish spewing from his lips faster than you could blink. You were getting on his nerves, and part of you liked that. Knowing that in your final moments you annoyed someone like this left you mildly satisfied. 

"Look, kid-" You hated how he addressed you. "Cut this crap. I know damn well you can speak English. Drop this foreign crap and make this really easy and I'll get you a better prison sentence."

"Fuck you." The first words you actually spoke to him. Reyes seemed angry, but at least there was progress.

"Any luck?" Jack leaned against the door. "Or are you still getting the gibberish?"

"She said two English words to me and it was to cuss at me." Reyes got up from his seat. "I'm about to have Genji come in here and talk to her."

You froze at the mention of that name _'Genji. He didn't. No, he hated authorities. He hated being told what to do. There's no way that Genji, your Genji, joined Overwatch.'_

"It's worth a shot." Jack shrugged, "I'll go get him, Angela was just checking his suit out."

As Jack left, Reyes looked back at you, taking in your current state. He smirked, happy to see that you lost your tough act. You weren't even speaking in Japanese anymore, you didn't want to talk. You were worried that the Genji that Jack went to get, was the same one that you lost years ago. 

~

When the cyborg entered the room you were stunned. He was mostly covered in metal, his left forearm and neck being the only flesh you could see, besides the pair of intimating red eyes staring back at you.

"You sure you got this, kid?" Reyes turned to him, "They're not even talking now."

"I am sure." It even sounded like an adult Genji, albeit a bit robotic.

Reyes stepped out, leaving you and Genji there alone. Genji took a seat, his hand moving up to press a button on his mask. It made a small hiss sound before he was able to remove it completely, his scarred mouth and nose exposed to you.

"Hajimemashite, ore wa Shimada genjidesu.-Kun no namae nandesuka?" [Nice to meet you, I am Genji Shimada. What is your name?]

You felt your hands start to sweat and your heart starts to pound louder. Genji Shimada was sitting in front of you and he was half machine. You wanted to hug him, curse him for leaving you. You had so many questions for him that you couldn't even speak. You opened your mouth but nothing came out.

He gave you a confused look, "Is it the suit? I am sorry, I need it to live." He seemed to think you were scared of him, which was further from the truth. You could take Genji on any day and he knew it too if he knew it was you.

Your appearance had changed since you last saw him. Your hair was much longer, Antonio liked it that way. You had it in a braided ponytail to keep it managed better. Your tan was faded from so much inside training and your were slimmer.

Genji stood from his seat, walking over to you to touch you with his organic hand. "I am as you are, I am human."

"G-Genji." He looked at you confused, your voice is a whisper. Tears pierced your eyes as you moved into his touch. "Genji-fucking-Shimada. You fucking bastard."

"I don't believe I-"

"You left me, you asshole." You were crying, but also laughing, your emotions being mixed with anger and happiness. "Without saying goodbye."

His eyes widen when he realized who you were, "Y-Y/N... Why are you here? What happened back home?"

You laughed again, your face finding it's way to his metal-covered stomach. You slightly worried about rusting him, but you were sure he'd move you if that was the case. "The omnics wrecked the place. My mother was murdered by going to the store. I was on the streets until they found me."

"What of my brother. Did he not help you?"

"He doesn't even know how many times I tried to get his stupid guards to relay a message." You were done laughing and your tears were running quick down your face. "I had to become a criminal to live and now I'm going to die."

"Nonsense. I'll explain the situation to commander Re-"

"It's no use." You sat up, your e/c eyes looking at his red ones. "If they ever catch me I'm dead on the spot."

Genji seemed angry, his faceplate going back to cover his mouth, the robotic static coming back through. "Stay here."

Where were you going to go? The minute you leave this building you have a bounty on your head unless you can get back to Venice in less than twenty-four hours. Doubtful. When they find you, you'll either be killed on the spot or taken for torture.

Reyes enters the room again, a clipboard in his hand. "Alright uh, Y/N" He looks at the paper and back to you, "I got a deal for ya."

You wipe your face with your sleeve, seeing Genji standing behind his commander. "What? Are you going to make my death swift?"

"Nothing like that." He turned the clipboard towards you. "Shimada explained your past friendship, albeit a bit fast for me to catch it all. None the less I want to offer you a job."

"A, job?" You carefully looked at the papers, your name at the top with a list of terms and conditions about joining Overwatch. "Why would I-"

"Listen kid-"

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever. You are obviously a sneaky one. Got right by McCree. If he didn't come in when he did we probably wouldn't have got ya. You are the best lead we have on Talon, and from what we found searching your name, an excellent fighter."

You huffed, reading over the papers, "I was forced to be."

"Having an insight into Talon is something we can't pass up. We'd hate to see a pretty face like yours get killed if we release you back to them."

You glared at him, seeing Genji do the same. "What do I get if I join?"

"A warm bed, hot meals. A custom weapon." Reyes eyed your outfit and scoffed, "A better sense of fashion. We make sure our females are comfortable in their outfit, not appealing to the eyes."

You suddenly felt self-conscious, crossing your legs over each other. "Fine. Better than going back to Venice and getting tortured."

"Ah, Antonio's classic torture." Reyes sighed, handing you a pen. "Once you sigh that you will be under my command. We will run in the morning to test your stamina and you will be fighting McCree in the afternoon so we can better observe your style." 

You huff slightly, sighing your name on the dotted line, "Hope you're ready to be outrun, old man."

Reyes laughed, bringing the clipboard back to him, "I'm genetically enhanced, you'll be lucky if you can keep up with me. The only one of my squadron that can is Genji because he is also genetically enhanced." 

You scoff, "I can outrun Genji too."

"That is not how I recall our childhood Y/N" Genji was grinning behind his mask.

You glared at him to shut his mouth, getting annoyed that he's ruining your tough image. "I'll get you a room ready." Reyes laughed, leaving you two alone.

You kept your eyes on him while he leaned against the door frame. He had a lot of explaining to do but right now you were just happy that you didn't lose everyone in that omnic attack.


	7. Catching up

  
  
**Image: Your out of combat uniform that you chose to wear around the base. Not on the field. The hair can be any color you wish but it currently long and needs to be up most of the time.**  
  
~  
  
"Now hold still."

You grit your teeth when you felt the needle enter your forearm. Your fist clenched the small ball Mercy had given you to hold while she drew your blood. You were getting tests done on you to make sure you were healthy enough for fieldwork. If not, you'd be given a desk job closer to medical care if needed.

"I told you my blood is fine." You groaned through gritted teeth.

Mercy hummed at you, putting a small band-aid over the incision she made after removing the needle. "It is just a medical procedure, it is required of all Overwatch Agents. Even Genji has to get his blood checked every so often to make sure it's getting along with his artificial limbs."

You turned away from her, not having another thing to say on the matter. Your physical appearance was fine, no thanks to Talon. They barely let you eat and when you did it was a meal better fit for a dog. They claimed it was to keep you lighter on your toes but you knew that was bullshit. 

"You are free to go, I believe Genji was looking for you earlier. Something about catching up."

You hum, getting up from the examination table. As you left you fixed your uniform, making sure the sleeved shirt was laid out properly and your belt was secured. You removed your hoodie from your waist and placed it over your shoulders, pulling the hood over your head.

"Well aren't ya lookin' scary." McCree had stopped you and you weren't in the mood. "Mercy done pokin' at ya?"

You shrug, "Seems that way, I heard it's time for your physical."

"Yeah, it's that time of year. Ain't too bad."

"Better than what I went through." You mutter, pushing past him. "I'm going to find Genji."

"'e's outside last I saw. Sittin' on the gazebo."

"Of course he is."

You were still mad at him for leaving you in Japan. You haven't had the chance to ask him and you planned on doing that today. You didn't have training due to your physical being done and the blood work on top of that. Doctors orders.

You found him where McCree said he was. Sitting quietly atop the gazebo. You stood under him, not saying a word, though you didn't have to. He could feel the rage in your aura from the moment you opened the door.

"You are troubled."

You scoffed at him, "No shit. Get your ass down here."

Genji's eyes open to meet yours, while the red would normally be intimidating, his soft eye structure made it less so. He rose from his seat, dropping down to the ground with barely a sound.

"I have angered you."

"You left me in Japan to fucking die!"

"That is not why I went missing. I don't think you realize this but I am not exactly the Genji you once knew."

"Yeah, you're right." You cross your arms, "That Genji would have come to say goodbye."

He closed his eyes, the soft structure gone when he opened them again. He was getting angry now, though he told himself not to. You didn't know, you were drawing conclusions. His organic handballing up, but it relaxed almost as fast and it clenched up.

"I'm sorry, it's difficult to make it three miles away to say goodbye while choking on your own blood."

Suddenly you were at a loss of words, but that didn't mean you didn't want to speak. Questions flooded your head, wanting to ask them all at once. "Ge-"

"I'm sorry that I was able to say farewell as my corrupted, brain-washed brother shoved his blade into my stomach. I am so sorry that I could not bring my dismembered legs back to my body to go say goodbye to you. I-"

"Stop!" You didn't even realize you were crying until you finally spoke. "Stop talking. I don't want to hear anymore."

Genji felt a bit of remorse for making you cry, though he wasn't going to apologize for that. You had pushed him and assumed he didn't care enough about you. "I was dying, Y/N. The only reason I'm alive now is because of Angela. Maybe you shouldn't jump to conclusions."

You took a step back from him, your legs feeling weak. You felt sick, the thought of Genji bloodied and dismembered, at the hands of Hanzo? Hanzo of all people?! You couldn't believe it, but given Genji's current state, you had no other choice but to.

"I am sorry that you found out this way. I did not wish to cause you distress." Genji turned away from you. "I am still getting used to my body and I try to forget what had happened. I have forgiven Hanzo for what he's done, he was not given a choice. Though he is unaware that I survived. Perhaps he should have stayed to make sure he had finished the job. So reckless of him."

You swallowed hard, your hands playing with each other. "Do you think he'd finish the job if he saw you?"

Genji glanced back at you, his shoulders slouched. "Perhaps, though this time I am going to be harder to kill. I will not be the weak man he killed. I will fight back."

The thought of them fighting broke your heart. You grew up with them both and you would hate to see one, or both of them leave. "Please, don't kill your brother. I know he tried to kill you but, you said he wasn't given a choice. You have a choice, don't choose that."

Genji sighed, "The elders believed I was a hindrance to their criminal actions so they had Hanzo prove himself by ending the life of those who stood in the way of the clan. I was one of them. They are unaware that I am alive and the moment my body is stable, I will make sure they are not."

You take a deep breath, "Even Hanzo?"

He was quiet, his shoulders flexing. "If he tries to stop me, I will not hesitate to do as he was told. Stop those who get in my way."

Genji went back inside, not wishing to speak anymore. You were still there shaking, your legs feeling like jello. The last time you saw them they were happy, as happy as they could be in their situation. When the omnics hit you assumed they were busy defending their home. You were unaware that Hanzo was indoctrinated into killing his own brother.

_'I regret confronting him. Now I feel sick.'_

That determined it, you needed to go back to Angela before the mental image of Genji dying plagued your mind again.   
  
_'So much for talking.'_


	8. Heritage

Thanks to the rough training from Talon, you were able to keep up with your commander, even getting the better of him a few times. Every time you were the one to pin him in a less than desirable position it only made you feel stronger. You were never allowed to duel your commanding officers in Talon. Just shows how scared they are.

"Good going, kid." You hated that word. It made you feel degraded. "Now how about letting me up?"

You kept yourself on him, your ponytail finding its way over your shoulder. "Why don't you make me?" You never spoke back to your commanding officer in Talon, you didn't dare. "If you're so strong you should have no problem removing a _girl_ off of you."

Reyes wasn't used to being talked back to like this. Sure McCree had a mouth on him but he always kept it shut during training. Though given your background, he let it pass, figuring you had a lot of resentment built up from your past trainers.

"Okay." His body moved upward, his hips meeting yours at the right angel to propel you up off of his lap. His leg then moves just enough from under you to help him push himself up.

But you weren't letting up, when you found your footing you had him against the wall quicker than he could blink, leaving him a bit stunned. "What's the matter, _commander_?" Your words were taunting, your grip on him tight. "You look like you've never had your ass handed to you before."

"I haven't in a long time." He pushed himself off the wall to shove you back onto the floor, your foot catching him to pull him down with you, but rather on the floor, he fell on top of you, your face is saved from being hit by his from his quick reaction to hold himself up. "You're quite the fighter." He grabbed your wrists, holding your hands above your head with one hand while the other held himself up still. "You'll make a great-"

"Spy? Tell me something I don't know." You turned your head away from him, only for it to be jerked back, his chocolate eyes looking down at you. 

"Field agent." He corrected you, the words unlike before. They were soft, quiet even. "You're one of my best and I'm going to treat you like it. Until said otherwise, you are second in command in Blackwatch. Just under me but above the boys."

You stared at him confused, "But Genji, sir, surely he's more fit to-"

"Genji joined with the intentions of helping us stop whatever is going on with The Shimada clan now." He finally removed himself from your face, rising to his feet before helping you to yours. "Genji has no intention of staying here forever. Can't say I blame him. With everything he's gone through."

You looked to your feet with a sigh, wanting to talk to him, to apologize for assuming his position. "Permission to be excused, sir?"

"Granted." He rubbed his shoulder, "I should go get checked out, I think you dislocated my arm."

"My apologies. I have a bit of pent up anger towards my last commander. He didn't have the balls to face me himself."

"Talon's a bunch of cowards." He muttered on his way out, leaving you to find your way to Genji, wherever he may be.

As you turned the corner to the Blackwatch hall you were stopped by Angela. "Ah, Y/N! Just who I was looking for! The results of your blood work came back."

"Can it wait? I'm trying to find Ge-"

"I'm afraid it can't. It's important."

"Am I dying?"

"Er, no."

"Is my blood some rare type that can be used to heal the entire base?"

"No."

"Am I going to start sprouting arms."

"No, but do not mention that around here, Moira may get some ideas."

You choose to ignore that, "Then it can't be that import-"

"It's about your heritage."

You were considering listening to her now, wanting to learn more about your family was something that was high on your list of things to do. Your father, when alive, never really spoke much about what made your family special.

"...I'm listening."

"Yes, well, your bloodline shows that your family was once a powerful influence on the people of Japan. The whole country, not just Hanamura. Your great grandfather lead a resistance that overthrew the Japanese government at the time when it was corrupted and was, until your parent's deaths, having a hand in running the government."

"So, what makes that so much different from other influences?" You asked, "There's the Nakamura's, the biggest exporter of illegal alcohol in Japan. The Inoue's who deal drugs on the streets. Hell, even Genji's family has a big influence on Japan and the people there."

"Yes, but while all of them were being crime mobs, your family was directly connected to the government itself." She hands you a file for you to read. "Your family, all the way from your great grandfather to your father, had a say in politics and anything the government did. If your family said to pass a bill, it was passed."

"So, I'm a descendant to government influence. Big deal."

"Yes, a very big deal." She says, "This, along with your own rare power which I have yet to get far enough back to learn about, it makes you a huge target."

"And Talon knew that." You sigh, "Explains why they wanted me to sleep with Antonio."

"Your powers are genetic, and with the heir of the Japanese government as his, wife?"

"They'd probably kill me after I gave birth."

"Right, well, with your bloodline they would be able to control the government." She flips through some more papers. "Has Commander Reyes cleared you for field duty?"

"Second in command, actually." Reyes walked in, holding his shoulder, "She's more than ready."

Angela sucked her teeth, "I require a few more blood samples to better understand your powers. Specifically from your wrist."

You shrug, "Whatever." You follow her to her lab, Reyes in toe so he can get his shoulder looked at. If that really was the reason Talon attacked you, and possibly your family, then you had more than a reason to put a bullet through Antonio's head the minute you see him again.


	9. Last Night

You couldn't sleep. Every time you closed your eyes the images of Talon recapturing you flooded your sight. You were sure you were the only one awake, so you decided to go work out. It'll take your mind off of everything and take the stress levels off of you. 

You changed into a pair of shorts and a simple tank top, both with the Blackwatch emblem stitched into it. It wasn't flashy, just black with red accents, along with the emblem. You grabbed your water bottle and filled it with tap water before heading out of your room to the work out room.

_"Hello Agent Y/L/N. Isn't it too late to run?"_

Athena greeted you the moment you wanted into the room. She's the only thing that doesn't need to sleep, due to being an AI. She watched over the facility while the agents were asleep. Kept an eye on everything and alerted Commander Morrison of any suspicious activity.

"I can't sleep, Athena. I'm hoping a run will tire me out."

_"Very well. Please call me if you need anything."_

You nod your head, assuming she can see it on the camera. You pick out a treadmill and start your workout, walking at first to warm up before increasing the speed and incline as you please. All the while your mind wandering to the things you learned from Angela.

This whole time you were meant to marry Hanzo. Fricking Hanzo! Today the man doesn't even know you exist and ten years ago you were going to be his wife! You rolled your eyes at yourself, unable to see yourself with him, even by choice. 

Hanzo was your friend, nothing more in your eyes. He seemed to feel the same, though with how things were back then, neither of you would have a choice in the matter. Your father would have surely approved, especially if it meant a baby would come from the exchange. 

Between your power, which you still didn't fully understand, and the Shimada's spirit dragons, your children with them would have been unstoppable. Something like that, if on the wrong side, could be catastrophic. 

_'I wonder if Genji can-'_

You kick yourself in the ass and pick up the speed on the treadmill for even starting to think like that. Genji has enough to worry about, and while a child between you two would help Overwatch in the long run, not to mention get Talon by surprise later, he has his own things to deal with. Reyes said it himself, Genji doesn't intend on staying with Overwatch.

But you need to.

If you plan on living longer than a week you need to stay with Overwatch. Being second in command is a start, but you can't let that distract you. You need to stay focus, vigilant. 

"Howdy"

You stop in your tracks, but the treadmill does not, sending you flying onto your ass on the ground. You reach back to rub your back, trying to get the sting to go away before you attempt to move.

"What the fuck, McCree?" You looked over to see him standing shirtless in the doorway. "Why are you up this fucking late?" Your second in command was kicking in. Reyes did say you were above him and right now you want him to answer for why he's up late and not resting for his morning training with Reyes in a few hours.

"Could be askin' ya the same thing." He walked into the room, taking a seat at one of the benches by the weights. "Didn't take ya as one to work out at two am."

"What I do is none of your concern." You rose to your feet, getting back on the treadmill, trying to ignore him, wanting to finish your work out, take a shower, and get at least an hour of sleep tonight.

Your attempts to ignore him fail when you hear him scoff, "No idea what Genji sees in you."

"Excuse me?" This time you stopped the treadmill before you stomped over to him, arms crossed. "Just what is that suppose to mean, McCree?"

He looks at you, his face a bit disgruntled. "Like I gotta tell ya anythin'." He continued to lift his weight until you yanked the twenty-pound dumbbell away from him and dropped it to the floor with a thud. "What's the big id-"

"I, am second in command to Commander Reyes." You pressed a finger to his chest. "I have just as much power as he does. So you _do_ answer to me. You _do_ have to tell me things. So I will ask again. What, is that, supposed, to mean?"

McCree grit his teeth at you, wanting nothing more than to snap at you. The fact that you are above him and it's late keeps him from doing just that. "I don't see why Genji likes ya!" His voice was probably louder than it should be at two in the morning, though Jesse could care less. "You're nothing but a hoity-toity prissy ass bitch!"

It took you and McCree both a moment to realized you had smacked him. The sound itself wasn't all that loud, but the mark from your nails colliding with his scratch facial hair was more than enough proof.

"Don't, you ever talk to me like that again." Your body was shaking with the adrenaline. "You don't know me. Genji doesn't know me anymore. No one here knows what I had to go through. The things I've done. The thing's I've seen. Do not look at my childhood and think that you have the _right_ to assume you know everything about me."

Jesse was stared at you, not even minding the sting on his face. "Y/N I-"

"You are forbidden from speaking to me or about me until further notice." You stormed out of the room fuming, needing that shower more than ever now. _'How dare he speak of me like that. What right does he have?!_ ' 

You were planning on talking to Reyes in the morning about Jesse and how he spoke of you, to your face. Athena surely overheard and would be able to bring the footage up. Of course, your smack would also be in the footage, but you were angry. The action wouldn't have happened if Jesse kept his thoughts to himself. You weren't going to stand for anyone speaking down to you like that.  
  
Second in command or not.


	10. First Mission

Four of you sat in the aircraft that was overlooking Numbani. The mission was simple, make sure the payload was stopped. If it reached its destination, the entire inner city of Numbani would be blown to bits. And even worse, the Doomfist gauntlet would be exposed. It was up to yourself, Tracer, Ana, and Jack to stop it while Reyes gave you status reports on the surrounding area.

"You sure you're okay, kid?" Reyes was talking to you now, wanting to give you more insight. "There's a strong chance Talon's going to be watching."

"Let them watch." You relaced your boots to make sure you didn't trip on them. "I won't be easy to get a hold of."

"Don't worry, Gabriel." Ana walked over, placing a hand on your shoulder. "I will be watching her back."

"And who would be watching yours?" Reyes asked her.

Ana smiled, lightly patting his face, "You will be."

You stiff a laugh at Reyes' face. "I'll be fine." You spoke up, "I had a really good trainer."

Reyes gave you a small smile before going back to his post. The aircraft landed low to the ground, just low enough for you all to jump to the ground. "Alright, we stick in twos." Commander Morrison looked at his team. "Two of us head to the payload, the other two flank around to keep eyes out for attackers."

You all nod your head in acknowledgment, splitting off into your groups. Ana went with Tracer since she would be faster to get around for a flank and you walked alongside Jack, following his movements.

"How are you liking your first mission, Agent?"

"Exciting so far." You spoke low, hearing some unwanted footsteps. "I hear someone on our six but I don't _see_ them. Could be above us or flanking around."

"Good ears." Jack's voice went low, his back pressing against a wall once you turn the corner. 

You kept your breaths steady, hearing more footsteps. They sounded like they were right above you. Once you hear them stop you hold your breath, Jack seeming to be listening as well.

"East coast clear. Returning to post." You recognized that voice anywhere, it was one of the men that was above you. He gave you the Overwatch Mission especially.

You hear the footsteps move away and it takes every part of you to not hunt him down and end his life. "You know him." Jack didn't even question you. He could tell from your expression that you had some resentment. "Member of Talon."

"The guy responsible for my aggressive nature." You mutter, "The guy that trained me before Reyes."

"Easy." Jack raised his hand. "You'll get your chance at him. We need to catch up to Ana and Tracer."

You nodded your head, following Jack to the payload point. Your blood boiling and your body ready for a fight the minute you get the chance to. The moment some poor soul decides to aggressively show their face on that payload you are wasting no time putting them in an early grave.

"Ana, we're at the payload," Jack spoke into his earpiece. "What's your location?"

"Just west of you. Tracer caught sight of something and blinked off to investigate. She will be recalling shortly."

"Are you safe?" You find yourself asking.

"I'm in a corner and I have my sleep darts. I'll be okay sweetie." Ana always seemed sure of every situation. She never panicked or seemed troubled. She was always a joy to be around and you would hurt anyone that dare laid a finger on her.

There was slight scratching coming from your communications. "Tracer?" Jack sounded panicked.  
  
"Comm...cation...can't...Tal...no recall."

  
"Gabe get me a location on Lena. Now!" Jack yelled, causing you to take your earpiece out briefly to rub your ear.

"She's seven paces northwest of your location," Reyes spoke, seeming a lot more calm. "She's still moving, but she's not blinking. She may be injured." 

"I'll go find her." Ana says, "You two keep eyes on that payload."

"Affirmative." 

Jack started pacing and it was quick to get on your nerves. "Can you please stop that?" He didn't seem to hear you, and the last thing you wanted to do is snap at your commander's commander, but if he didn't stop you would end up punching something, or someone. "Commander!"

Jack seemed startled, which isn't a situation you see him in often. "What is it, soldier?"  
  
"Please, stop pacing." You took deep breaths, "It's driving me nuts."

He seemed like he wanted to say something to you, but he didn't. He just stopped in his spot and continued to look around. His pulse rifle held tightly in his hands. You sigh to yourself, watching the other direction, looking for any and all movement.

Your eyes survey the area, taking a careful look at everything around you. You tense when you lock eyes with him, your old trainer, your old _boss_. He had a smirk on his lips while you were ready to shot him then and there. However, you knew better than to alert any more attention in the area. You simply bring your arm to your mouth, acting as though you're coughing.

"Commander."

"Yes, soldier."

"He's spotted me." Your eyes haven't left his. His mouth was moving, his hand to his ear. Surely he was telling them about you. "He's speaking to someone. What do we do?"

"Our job." Jack didn't seem phased. "If Talon wants to give their position away to attempt to get to you. That will be their mistake." Jack put his hand to his ear, "Gabriel, we have Talon on our six, they spotted Y/N. Any word from Ana?"

"I've reached her but I'm afraid she is unable to blink." Ana spoke through, "Her chrono-accelerator is broken. She's not fading, but she can't blink or recall. We have to run on foot."

Jack groaned, "Alright, keep an eye out. No telling where Talon is hiding. How long until extraction?"

"Five minutes." Reyes was on the line with Winston about what to do with Tracer. "Amari, Winston wishes to speak with you, I'm sending him through."

"Understood."

Your eyes remained where they were, ready to call when he made a move. "What's your status, Y/N"

"He's still here." You weren't even bothering with hiding your mouth anymore. Surely he knew you weren't stupid enough to be here alone. Plus you're in Overwatch gear. Even though you are a Blackwatch Agent, you chose to go on this mission to get some actual work in before going with Reyes and his team. This mission was supposed to be easy and simple but now it's proving to be less so.

The sound of a bullet flying past your head is what pulled you away from the man. Lucky for you, you don't stand still when you're on the field, so whoever was aiming for you was a bad shot to begin with. Youn snap to the nearest cover, your eyes meeting Jack's.

"Someone wants me." You spoke.

Jack cocked the pump on his rifle, "They're not going to get you." He turned towards the way the bullet came flying from, dodging one himself. He finds himself taking cover as well, his hand to his ear. "Gabriel, there's a sniper on our location. We need back up."

"We're almost there." Ana says, "I have a feeling this mission was a hoax."

"I agree." You spoke up, getting a good look at the payload. It seemed to be covered in plastics and from your observation, there was something under it that seemed unusual, but you weren't about to stick your face down there and look.

"Extraction in one minute." Reyes spoke, "I'm sending you the cords now." 

Within seconds your wrist communicator went off, showing you the direction to the extraction site. "We're close to there already." Tracer sounded a bit weak. "Ana's patching me up real good."

"I'll be there with a bionic field soon." Jack looked towards you, motioning with his shoulder. You had to cross the sniper's sights again, or so they thought. 

You nodded your head, your breaths trying to steady. You were testing something out for Torb and now was the perfect time to test it. It was much like Tracers chrono-accelerator, in the sense that it let you blink, but only the way you were facing. There was also only one charge and it would take a few seconds to charge up another one. It was a work in progress.

You looked in Jack's direction, taking a step before letting the device do the rest. You blinked over to him, being hidden by cover and his blue trench-coat. He gave you a small grin before he started his run to the extraction point. 

Following behind, you heard another shot behind you. It didn't sound like a sniper, it sounded like a shotgun. "What kind of idiot would try to shoot a long-ranged shotgun shot?"

"Have you met your commander?" Jack asks.

"I heard that." Reyes spoke through, "The aircraft will be there shortly."

You had met up with Tracer and Ana, Jack dropping a bionic field in her general area to help her feel a little bit better. "Winston is meeting us back at base," Ana explained. "He wants to personally see Lena."

"He always did have a soft spot for her.' Jack says and the aircraft landed.

"And peanut butter." You add, helping Lena off the ground. "I got ya."

"Thanks, love." Lena threw her arm over your shoulder, walking with you the best she could onto the aircraft. She was flickering slightly, but she was still tied to the present. "I only flick when I move."

"Well, we'll be done moving soon." You explained, sitting her down in a safe place to rest before taking your own seat. 

Jack sat next to you while Ana, somehow, managed to make a cup of tea for Lena. "You did well out there." Jack's raspy voice pulled your attention back to him. "Reyes has a good agent on his hands."

"Thank you, Strike Commander, I hope that I can continue to-"

His light laughs cut you off, "The formalities are for on the field, Y/N." His tone was suddenly soft, warming even. "You can call me Jack when we're alone like this."

Something about the way he looked at you tugged at your heartstrings. The last time a man looked at you that way you found yourself in his bed the next morning. It had been years since someone looked at you like this and you weren't sure what the outcome would be.

"Okay." Was the only word you could say without making a fool of yourself. You were suddenly grateful for Ana coming over to hold a conversation with Jack about what happened at your end. 

You took this time to excuse you for the on-flight restroom. Not to go, just to hide for a bit. You never really gave Jack a second thought. He was your commander's commander and you had very little interaction with him outside of briefings.

_'Stop being difficult Y/N' You shouted at yourself. 'He's being friendly. That's it.'_

_'That's all it can be.'_


	11. Recovery

"Y/N Are you alright?!" Genji was the first one to greet you when you got off the aircraft. As in he was running onto the aircraft as soon as it landed. "Athena announced what had happened. Are you harmed?"

"Not at all." You try to seem confident, but you weren't really sure. Jack's comments on the ride here were confusing and you didn't want Genji to pick up on them. "Torb's flick shoes; whatever he calls them, saved me from getting sniped."

"Ah, so they vorked." Torb walked up to you, "Return them to me when you change so I can duplicate them."

"Sure thing." You turned back to Genji. "Can we get off the carrier now? I wish to rest."

"Of course."

You head off the aircraft, hearing the heavy boots of the rest of your team as you walk to your room. The sound of the door clicking shut being enough for you to let go. Your hair was removed from its tight braid, your boots were off; a reminder to return them to Torb was put in place, and your pants came swiftly off. 

You wanted to rest, and try to think things through. Jack never seemed to be the type to flirt, especially with another agent. While he wasn't _your_ commander, he was your commander's commander and the same rules should apply.

You lay back on your bed with a sigh, closing your eyes to get a small nap before turning things to Torb and getting a post-mission workout in. You're going to need to punch something.

~

You were sitting in the med bay, Angela looking you over for any injuries that may have been ignored in the heat of battle. The worst you came out with is a slightly sprained neck and wrist, nothing more.

"I told the commander I was fine." You muttered as you hopped off the table. "He was with me."

"Jack wasn't who asked me to check on you," Angela spoke calmly. "A fellow agent did, you mean a lot to them."

"Who?" You were sure it wasn't anyone you were with, Tracer was in worse condition than you were by a mile, and if Ana was worried she would have checked on you herself. "If it wasn't Jack, who-"

"Y/N..." 

You turn your head to the door, seeing Genji there, his mouth guard removed, a worried look on his face. "Yes, Genji?"

His eyes felt as though he was looking at every part of you at once. Only stopping when they fall on the bandages on your wrist. "What happened?"

You raise your arm to look at the bandages before shifting your eyes to his, "I have a sprained wrist."

"She is on rest for the next few weeks," Angela spoke on your behalf. "No missions. No training. Not until her neck is better."

"Her neck?!" Genji dashed over to you, his hand carefully examining your neck. "What's wrong with her neck?"

"It's sprained, Genji." You sigh, figuring out who asked for you to be checked out. "I'll be fine, nothing worse than from when we were children and I fell out of the tree. I will heal, you know I will."

He let out a small sigh, "I should have gone."

"You know you couldn't have." You place your good hand on him, bringing his attention to you. "I was a special case. You know you can't go on an Overwatch mission. I needed experience."

"And it got a sniper on you."

"If I saw them first they would be dead." You smiled at him, "McCree taught me well enough."

"And Ana taught me a thing or two." McCree leaned on the door frame, spinning his gun around his fingers. "Jefe is lookin' fer ya, Genji."

"Reyes can wait." Genji didn't take his eyes off you.

"No, you go see Reyes now." You say softly, "I am fine. I'll be in my room soon enough. Don't get in trouble, we're not kids anymore."

Genji let out a sigh but nodded. Reluctantly removing his hand from your face before bringing his mouth guard back to his mouth. Without words he walked past McCree, who just looks confused.

"What's up with 'im?"

"He is worried." Angela spoke, "I hope the safety is on."

McCree looked down at his gun, stopping the spinning to hold it properly, "Always is" He opens up the revolver, "Empty too. Was cleanin' 'er." 

"We'll return to that." You say, hopping off the table, "But first help me to my room. I can't turn my neck much."

McCree held out his arm, which you held onto with your good arm. Leading you back to your room, McCree places his peacekeeper back in its holster before putting an unlit cigar between his lips.

"Smoking after you drop me off?"

"Yeah. Last one for a few hours."

You manage to look up at him a bit, "Mission?"

"I mean I guess?" He shrugged, "Jefe hasn't said what it is exactly. Just that we will be gone for a couple of days, can't smoke during the travel. Can't smoke properly on the job anyways. Can't be relaxed. Gotta rush it and then you can't savor it."

"I understand." Though you didn't smoke, you saw what happened when your father went without a smoke after a few hours of work. "Well thank you for taking time out of your relaxing to help a crippled soldier to their room."

McCree let out a low chuckle, "Not a problem, sweetheart. You recover fast now, I need my team."

"I will make an effort." You release his arm before going into your room, waving him off as he leaves for the back door.

You close your door and get yourself settled in bed with a book you've been meaning to read, taking in the events of the past twenty-four hours. Talon knows you're alive, and where you are. They won't let you go quietly, you're expecting a fight.

And that's exactly what you'll give them.


	12. Filled-in

It's been a few days since your mission and it will be a few more until your next. Due to Talon being on the lookout for you, Strike Commander decided it's best if you don't go on Overwatch Mission and go on strict Blackwatch missions. They are longer but no one knows they exist. On the plus side, Blackwatch is meant to track down Talon and who knows Talon better than you.

That will be another day, for now, you are under strict orders to relax and recover physically and mentally. You took that as an excuse to work out more and get stronger for when the real fight comes. You can't wait to be the one to end Talon.

"Y/N" You stop your punching to turn and see Mercy in the doorway. "Do you have a moment?"

"I have many moments." You finish your set before sitting down for your break. "What is it?"

"I have your blood work back again." She sat with you, pulling out some papers from a yellow folder, "What do you know about your family?"

"I heard about my ancestors being very strong in the sense of government." You explain. "But that's about where that stopped."

Mercy hums, "Well according to your results, there is a genetic power that often gets passed down. Did your mother or father ever seem to have an extra ability?"

You shrugged, "I spent most of my time with the Shimada's. Father was always away and mother liked to see her friends."

"I see." Mercy pulled out another piece of paper, "You're an only child, yes?"

"Mhm."

"Alright well we will keep an eye on it, but if you start to feel any sort of itchy, burning feeling in your hands please come to me."

You nod your head as she gets up to leave. Your mind wandering a bit. You never heard about any special ability before this. _'Was Father hiding something from me? Is there a reason he wanted me to go to the Shimada's so often?'_

_~_

"Y/N!" Genji had stopped you in the cafeteria. Your plate filled with food to eat for the evening. "I've been wanting to talk to you."

"Can this talk happen on the way to my room?"

"Of course."

He walked close to you as you both went to your room. "What is it?"

"Talon has attacked Hanamura again." He says worryingly. "I fear they may think you ran to my brother."

"Why would they think that if I was seen with Overwatch?"

"Well, Overwatch offered Hanzo a position, which he declined. Perhaps they see you two as linked, give our past, and the fact that I am supposed to be dead."

You take a bite of your food, "So what does that mean?"

"It means Hanzo may have to come here, at least until the heat dies off." 

You almost spit your food at him, "Are you sure that is wise?"

"There is not much of a choice. Commander Reyes is going with Jesse in the morning to pick him up."

"But Genji he,"

"I am aware." He let out a sigh, "I have forgiven him. It is wise that you do as well. He was under much stress after father died. Perhaps he did not realize it was you and he will feel sympathetic."

You let out a sigh, opening your door, "We should get some rest then."

"We should. However, do not require as much sleep, I feel it will be beneficial for me mentally if I get the full eight tonight."

You nod your head, placing your plate on a side table. "Is there any more you wish to speak to me about?"

You couldn't see his face, but you were sure from his stance that he would be biting his lips behind that mask. "Well, there is an important bit that should be mentioned."

"What is it?"

He rubbed his exposed arm with his metal one, his stance seeming tenser. "Father he... There was a time where... You see-"

"Spit it out, Genji."

"You were meant to wed Hanzo and I fear he will remember that and take you from me."

You stood there; shocked for two reasons. One, this was the first you ever heard about an arranged wedding with Hanzo of all people. No one before this had mentioned this. And two, "Taken from you?"

"We were always closer than you were with Hanzo." He explains, "And I fear that if he knows you are here, and with all of the talk about your strong bloodline, that he would wish to please father and wed you."

"Genji..." You sigh, putting a hand on his mental faceplate to make him look at you. "We are not in Japan, we are in Switzerland. He can not just claim me like that and even if he asked, I would say no."

You could swear you saw a sparkle in his eyes.

"Y-Y/N I-" He cleared his throat, "Forgive me for being so blunt but Hanzo always has ways of getting things he wants."

You raise his head again, "I am not a _thing_ he can get easily." You almost smirk, "Besides, I was never attracted to Hanzo. He was smart, yes, and had his funny moments, but if given the choice, I would not marry him."

"Y/N you know if we were still in Japan you would have a ch-"

"I would opt to marry his brother." This seemed to cause Genji to tense up, his body language not giving much off and without seeing his face fully, you were unsure how to read him. "My father took my happiness over anything else. If I would not be happy with Hanzo, but with his brother, with you, he would arrange that instead. The bloodline would still have its fulfillment and most, if not all parties would be happy with it."

Genji sounded like he was choking on his words, his hand gripping his fleshed arm tight, leaving marks. "I see... I should retire to my room." He forced himself to step back. "I will see you in the morning. "Y/L/N-san." 

You smile warming, "See you in the morning, Shimada-san."

You close your door after he leaves, returning to your luke-warm food. Genji had nothing to worry about when it came to Hanzo. Even if he did want you he wouldn't have you. You are free to decide who you wish to be with.

And if given the option, you would choose Genji.


	13. Reunited

Hanzo was reading most of the ride back to Switzerland. He had no reason to speak with either person that had come to get him. However, that didn't stop McCree, who was trying his best to get Hanzo to talk. It was all in failure. 

You were waiting for the airship to arrive, Genji by your side. You decided to dress more formally than you normally would. Hanzo _is_ still a clan leader and should be respected, even if he does remember you when he sees you. If anything the formal attire would help jog his memory more. 

The wind started picking up, the airship coming in for it's landing. You swallowed hard, letting your hair down once the turbines stopped their spinning, letting it fall flat to your neck and shoulders. You were meaning to cut it but you figured you would worry about that when your next mission was announced. 

The doors open and Reyes was the first one to step off. He looked tired and annoyed. "Remind me to never take Jesse on a mission like this again." He spoke to Genji, who just nodded. "Never shut the fuck up." Reyes continued to mutter on his way back into the base.

"I feel like we are getting to skip training this afternoon." You say quietly.

"I agree, Commander seems tired." Genji turned back towards the airship, just in time to see Hanzo climb off, seeing annoyed as well. "McCree has bothered him."

You go to ask how he knows, only to see Jesse coming out, his hand on his face, "Oh come on, I ain't that bad."

"I am the judge of that and I have already determined that you are, in fact, that bad." Hanzo still spoke as proper as you remembered. "Do not attempt your advances any further or you will have the dragons to deal with."

Jesse grumbles rubbing his face, "I got a feelin' they ain't as kind as G-"

"Shimada-san!" You cut in, not wanting Jesse to spoil the news already. One thing at a time. "Pleasure to be in your graces. Welcome to Overwatch." You bowed to him, "Please forgive me for interrupting, Agent McCree can have quite the mouth on him." You shot Jesse a glare, he just sticks his tongue out at you and heads inside.

"Ah, no need for formalities." Hanzo waved at you, "I am a guest at your-" His eyes widen when he finally looks at you. His face a slight shade of pink. "-home."

You smile weakly at him, "If you insist," You push your hair back slightly, getting it out of your face after that bow "Hanzo." 

"Y/N, I-" Hanzo seemed to be at a loss for words, "You're alive."

You give him a confused glance, "Why would I not be?"

"The omnic crisis. Your mother. I thought-"

"I did not go with my mother." You say quietly, "I was on the streets of Japan until I was, offered a job."

He let out a sigh, "You should have come to-"

"I tried." You cut him off, "Guards wouldn't let me in. You never paid me any mind on the streets. I figured you forgot about me. Until I got here and learned that you've been busy."

He reaches out, his hand combing your hair over your ear. "Forgive me, I have always been a blind fool." 

You let out a small sigh, "Come, you have others to meet."

"I have already met most of Overwatch in passing." Hanzo's eyes fell on Genji, neither seem to move. "However, I have never met your, omnic friend."

You bite your cheek, "He is not omnic." You point out his organic arm. "He is only half machine."

"I see. What happened to him?"

Genji stepped forward, his hand moving up to remove his faceplate. "He was brutally wounded." 

Hanzo's mouth fell agape, "It, it can't be I, you, how did you,"

"Angels work in mysterious ways, brother." Genji placed his faceplate back on. "I do not wish you harm. I have forgiven you. Please, do not let this hinder you."

You lightly pull on Hanzo's arm. "I made tea." You try to pull his attention back to you for the moment. "We have much to discuss."

"Indeed." Hanzo let out a shaky break, his eyes only leaving Genji when he has to. "Quite a bit."

~

With tea in hand, you and Hanzo took a seat in your room. Genji insisted on joining later, needed to meditate for a bit to relax. Seeing Hanzo took a greater toll on him that he wanted to admit and he needs to compose himself.

"How did I not manage to see you?" Hanzo was still kicking himself for letting you live that long on the streets.

You shrugged your shoulders, "There was much crime going on. I stuck to alleyways to hide. It worked until they happened."

"I can not believe you were recruited into Talon." He laughs slightly, "They just offered someone off the streets a job?"

"I was special." You say, "They didn't want me. They wanted my bloodline."

Hanzo seemed to freeze up again. Remembering that your family was a strong one, and if you did not reproduce before your death, "Have you considered, reproducing?"

Your face went red, your hands gripping onto your cup. "Not, recently." You admit. "Not since I got out of Talon. I've been thinking of, surviving."

"What does Talon want with you?"

"They wanted — still want probably..." You sigh as you recollect your thoughts. "I was supposed to be with Antonio. I was meant to have his children and give him a direct tie to Hanamura, which would link him to most, if not all of Japan's major exports."

Hanzo hummed, sipping his tea, "Explains why I have been fighting off Talon agents."

"So they already went for you." You hummed, "I hope you know I will have to alert my commander."

"Alert him of my assassins as well." He says, "Due to my resigning before I came here."

You almost drop your cup on the ground, "You did what?!" You place the cup down safely before turning towards him. "Hanzo why would you resign?"

"My ideals do not align with those of the clan." He set his cup down as well. "Though I am leading, the elders still insist on me wedding some wealthy beauty. Have children. That sort."

"So you don't want that?" 

He shook his head, "I do not wish to be assigned a bride. It is far past the required age, I see it as a hindrance."

"...So you don't want kids?"

Hanzo lifted his teacup back up. "Perhaps one day." He looks a long sip, "I do not wish to bring something so innocent into a world so cruel. The Omnic's are still running wild. Talon is after us both. I have countless assassins on me. They would use my child as leverage. I would not forgive myself."

You see the hurt in his eyes with each word he spoke, "Bet you wish things were different, huh?"

"Indeed." He finished his tea, "It is late, surely you need your rest."

"I never sleep." You admit, "I'm always up late. Training. Been having Talon related nightmares as of late."

He hums, "Well I should check in with Genji."

"He does forgive you." You remind him, "He will not harm you."

"I understand." Hanzo rose to his feet. "I must say, I have missed you, Y/N" 

"I can say the feeling is mutual." You smile, "It's nice to see you again, Hanzo."  
  
His lips come to a small smile, something rare, even in his youth. "I hope to fight with you one day." He walked over to your door, "To see how you have improved."

"I give Reyes a run for his money."

Hanzo hums, "We will see how you handle me then." A smirk comes to his lips, "Goodnight, Y/N"

"Goodnight, Hanzo."

He leaves, leaving you feeling a slight twinge in your chest. You don't know exactly what it is but it can't be anything too bad. It was a nice encounter, a nice time to catch up and talk about what you've both been up to.

Nothing could come from that.


	14. Attacked

"He is flirting with you."  
  
"Genji I think you're over-reacting."  
  
Genji had asked to speak to you privately. Even though it was already late as is and no one else was awake in your wing; not even your commander. Hanzo's been more than friendly towards you and Genji is expressing his distaste. 

"He is being too close to you." He cyborg kept pressing towards you. "I do not like it."

You were tired and just wanted to sleep. "Look, Genji. I'm flattered that you think I'm good enough to have the ex-heir of a criminal organization lusting after me but I can assure you, he isn't hitting on me."

"During training."  
  
"Trying to distract me." You shrugged, "Wouldn't be the first guy to flirt with me while I'm trying to fight them."

"At dinner tonight."

"He was just bring friendly. Genji I don't understand why you're so worried. Surely it would be a good thing if Hanzo and I were together. Besides, he made it clear he is not looking to start a family. Not in this current world. I wouldn't worry."

Genji huffed, "He always was a fool."

"And you always were so nosy when it came to my personal life." 

The two of you turned to see Hanzo standing in the hall. He was clearly getting ready for bed; having his night kimono on instead of his normal combat attire. "Why are you not asleep?" Genji wasn't going to give Hanzo's statement any acknowledgment. 

"I could ask the same of you both." Hanzo looked between the two of you.

"I do not require rest."  
  
"I was on my way to bed." You stated, "Genji wished to speak to me."

"About me, it seems." Hanzo turned his gaze to his brother, "I do wish you would listen to me when I express no interest in people you fond over."

Genji shot his brother a glare while you lightly covered your mouth to keep from laughing. You already told Genji your piece. You weren't interested in Hanzo and Hanzo just said he wasn't interested in you. Genji acting this way just shows he's still the same guy you grew up with... just with some upgrades."

"I do not know what you're talking about." Genji crossed his arms. "I am looking out for-"

"Oh, cut it." Hanzo rolls his eyes. "You have been like this since we were children."

You stood there; listening. They seemed to have forgotten you were there as they started arguing in Japanese, which you also fully understood. Hanzo was speaking of Genji's ongoing crush on you while Genji was trying to defend himself and argue against it.

You finally decide to open your mouth to get them to stop when the alarms go off. "What the-" A shadowy figure swifts behind Hanzo and you narrow your eyes. 

"The assassins caught up," Hanzo mutters.

The minute the figure took a step out of line Hanzo had turned to grab them by the neck and slam them against the wall. Genji, realizing the urgency of the situation, grabbed his sword off his back and dashed forward, holding it level with the intruder's gut.

"Who sent you?" Hanzo demanded. "Who dares try to attack me while I am on vacation?"

The assassin struggles to talk but Hanzo wasn't planning on letting his grip loose, "Ya-kuz-a." He whispered out. "You will, regret, your, decisions."

Hanzo hummed, dropping the man before snapping at Genji, who shoved his sword through him moments later, holding it steady. His eyes meet the dilated ones of the assassin until they close shut and his body goes lifeless. 

"What the hell is going on out here?" You looked at your commanding officer as he came out of his room. His eyes on Genji. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Genji pulled his sword out of the man, making him fall onto the floor. "It was an assassin," Genji spoke, placing his sword away to clean later. "He is after Hanzo."

"So you put your sword through him?"

"It is my fault." Hanzo spoke, "He had tried to strike me and I had him in the position he was in. I did not think to keep him alive for Overwatch."

"Where will be more, I am sure." You spoke up. "The Yakuza does not send just one."

Reyes sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I will pretend that none of this happened if you get this blood cleaned up before it stains the walls."  
  
Hanzo didn't speak, he just went to get something to clean with. Reyes went back into his room, leaving you and Genji there in silence.

"So..." You hum, "When were you going to tell me about the-"

"I, think it's time for bed." Genji cut you off. "Goodnight, Y/N" 

You watch him sprint off to his room, a smile on your face. "Goodnight, Genji."


	15. Interrogation

"How many is that now?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"And this is the first one you decided to keep alive?"

"...They attack me at night."

Hanzo was explaining to the Strike Commander about his assassin problem while you were just sitting there. Hanzo was supposed to explain the situation to Commander Reyes and Morrison but being second in command, you were allowed to be there too. 

"Whatever, we have one now and that's what matters." Jack looked through the one-way glass. "Do you know what they want."

"Besides me dead? No." Hanzo finally decided to have a seat. "They are always watching, they probably work for Talon now, since I am no longer the leader. Perhaps they now see I am with Y/N and assume we are following out our father's plans."

"Plans?" Reyes asks, looking at you.

"Yes sir, we were meant to wed in our youth." You proclaimed. "If it was not for the death of our fathers and the omnic crisis, we would most likely have. Or at the very least I would be wed to Genji."

"I see." Jack shifted through some papers, "Your offspring would in fact be powerful. Have either of you two considered-"  
  
"Not my type."  
  
"Do not wish to have children that can be used as leverage."

"Well, they decided quickly." Reyes says, "So much for making a superweapon."

You bite your lip, "Is that the only reason you ask?"   
  
"Well, no. It would be years before your offspring could even consider training. Overwatch only accepts members eighteen years and older, minus McCree but he's a special case."

"He's special all right," Reyes mutters.

"Anyways," jack cleared his throat, "It would be up to you both and you have both already made your decision."

"If Genji is able to reproduce, perhaps ask him." Hanzo glanced at you. "Since I am not Y/N's type."

"Oh, don't be offended."

"I'm not."

"Genji expressed not staying with Overwatch after we stop your clan." Reyes spoke up, "The chances of him changing his mind are slim."

"Having a baby on the way would be one of those slim chances." Hanzo says, "Ah but don't listen to me, I am not a member. Now about my assassins."

"Athena's been programmed to better track heat," Jack says, watching the assassin struggle against his restraints. "I'm going to see if he'll talk."  
  
"Good luck, they are trained to end their lives before speaking."  
  
Jack hummed, going into the interrogation room. "I know what I said maybe have come off sounding bad." Reyes says, "But I assure you, we wouldn't push you to have a kid just because of the potential they would have."

"Oh, I know." You say, standing up. "Because I wouldn't allow it. Now if you excuse me, I have training to do." 

You take your leave, trying to not let it get to you. You and Genji? Having a kid? Unheard of! He made his choice too and he doesn't wish to be here. Why would you try to keep him here where he was unhappy.

Even if you did want a baby someday, the Shimada's were not going to be the father for their own reasons and your own. It wouldn't make everyone happy in the end. You and Hanzo are both being hunted. Genji planned on leaving when his mission is complete. It's a bad time for kids.

"Good morning, Y/N" However no one said anything about dreaming about it. Especially when Genji still looks good after all this time. "How was the interrogation?"

"It just happened." You say, trying to keep your tone professional. "Where is your faceplate?"

"I just got finished washing up." He explains. "Angela helps me wash my hair and face."

"Right," The thought of her helping him with anything personal like that makes your stomach twist. You were trying to keep your old childish thoughts away and focus on being the adult you are now, but part of you wishes you could go back in time. "Well good to know you don't let that body of yours keep you from being clean."

"Yes well, I still have body odor like everyone else." He smiles, "I must remain fresh, less not for the fact that you are here to kick my butt if I don't."

"You know me so well." You hum, "It's nice to know that you haven't forgotten."

"How could I forget you?" The sudden change in his tone set you off a bit. He seemed more flirty and you weren't sure if that was just your mind playing games with you. "You are a hard one to forget, Y/N."  
  
"So I've been told." You say, "I really must get to my work out."

"By all means, do not allow me to stop you." He steps out of the way, "Perhaps I may join you."

"I'll allow it." You smile before going to the workout room. You can't let anyone's words get to you. Not Hanzo telling you about Genji's prolonged crush on you. Not Reyes talking about your offspring and not Genji's with his flirtatious tone. They can't be heard because if you start listening, God knows what you'll do.


	16. Workout Room Talk

_Everything was happening so fast. The way he touched you. The feeling of his breath going down your neck. You never thought you'd be this close with him. Or either of them. But here you are, under his touch, under his control, and you aren't complaining._

_"Y/N, you're so beautiful." He whispered in your ear before leaving a soft kiss under it. "I can't believe you're mine after all these years."_

_You weren't able to say much. Everything was colliding. Your thoughts, emotions, everything was a blur. You only made suggestive sounds at him as he continued to touch and kiss over your half-naked body. Each kiss getting lower and lower until-_  
  
You jump up in your bed, covered in sweat. The arousal you were feeling still lingering across your body. You don't know what brought this dream on and you were slightly worried to fall back asleep. So instead you do what you do best when you don't want to confront something.

You work out.

It was three in the morning last you checked. You took a quick shower to wipe off the sweat before going to get sweaty again. It was a vicious cycle but it kept you from overthinking anything.

_'Good morning, Agent Y/L/N. Another sleepless night?'_

"Weird dream, Athena. Need to sweat it out of me."

_'Very well. I assume you will have your normal training in a few hours as well?'_

"Of course, can't let Reyes get the best of me."  
  
"It is not Reyes that you have trouble fighting." 

You stop in your tracks, thankful you aren't on the treadmill this time around. You wish you were able to be normal but since learning all of the things you have about your past, as well as just waking up from what was essentially a _wet dream_ of this brother, seeing Hanzo now isn't the best time.

"I don't believe I know what you mean."

You didn't hear any movement so you assumed he was standing at the door. You were proven wrong when you caught him doing chin-ups at a bar not far from you. He wore his kimono around his waist alone, tied tightly. His chest was bare with a small amount of body hair going down his stomach, tucking just behind the tied up kimono.

"When we last sparred." He spoke as he did his early morning work out. "You were not keeping focus.

"You're, a new sparring partner." You say that as if you're trying to convince not only him but for yourself." You are a different fighter from Reyes."

"But you spar Genji without trouble."

"Genji and I are, different." You admit, "He won't go hard on me because of his cybernetics. He's worried he'd accidentally harm me."

"But I do not."

"Exactly, a different fight, you don't go easy. You talk during it. It's all very distracting."

A single hum leaves his lips and he seems to be satisfied with you lie of answers. You don't know why but after that suggestive dream you can't stop thinking about either of them. How things might have been if your father's plans went through. If you were still in Hanamura. 

"I can feel your stress from over there." 

"I'm just... lost in thought."

"Perhaps sharing them would help."

You sighed, knowing you can't keep something like this to yourself. It'll eat at you and that's the worst thing you can do when you're trying to focus on not dying. "I keep wondering what things would be like if..."

"...if?"

"If things were different."

Hanzo dropped down silently from the bar; wiping sweat from his forehead with his wrist before approaching you. "Elaborate." 

"You know... if our fathers were still alive. If we weren't out running Talon and the Yakuza. If-"

"If we were wed?"

Your face heats up, "I suppose that comes with our fathers being alive, doesn't it?"

He let out a sigh, "I can have it arranged if you-"

"No!" You cover your mouth, realizing how rude that must have sounded."There's no need. You already said starting a family isn't ideal for you right now."

"But if it helps keep your mind clear."

"Hanzo, really. No one needs to get married." You insisted. "I just needed to get it off my chest. So much has happened to me the past few years and I'm sure you can say the same. I haven't had the chance to speak of anything. I've been fighting for survival for the past couple of years."

"Perhaps there is still a child in your that has yet to grow. Much like Genji. You all lost our fathers too young. Genji wasn't ready to settle down and it seems neither were you."

"We don't have much of a choice." You sigh, "I saw my life going differently at 25."

"...have you tried talking to Genji about any of this?"

You give him a confused look, "What would that help?"

Hanzo muttered something in Japanese that you recognized, though it was seldom hearing him swear in any language. "He has been in love with you since we were children. If anyone was to get him to calm himself and focus on now, it would be you."

You feel your face heat up slightly, "Well I uh, caught onto the crush thing after you two were fighting earlier." You admit, "You both seem to forget that I can understand Japanese."

"I am fully aware of your native language." He grinned. "Though your English has greatly improved."  
  
"Lots of reading."

He hummed, "Still, you should speak to my brother." He says as he starts to leave. "It would be beneficial to you both."

"I'll think about it."

"Good." He turns around when he gets to the door, "Oh, Y/N?"

"Yeah?"

"Perhaps you should learn to silence yourself in your dreams." A small smirk came to his face while yours only grew darker. "These walls seem to be thin."  
  
"R-Right. Th-Thanks."

Hanzo chuckles, taking his leave back to his quarters while you just try to pull yourself back to reality. Maybe he's right, maybe you should talk to Genji. But when? You're all so busy. When's the right time to talk to him about something like this?


	17. Battlefield Chat

"Genji, we need to talk."

"Ugh, Y/N, is not _really_ the best time to talk?"

"When is there a better one?"

"Perhaps when there are fewer omnics around?"

"Oh... right."

You and Genji were deployed, along with McCree and Hanzo, to handle a Null Sector overhaul in Hanamura. Strike Commander Morrison figured the buddy system would prove useful and it would be best if Genji and Hanzo, who have lived here, were there to show you and McCree around. 

Right now you and Genji were fighting off what felt like a horde of bots while Hanzo and McCree were trying to locate the source of them. "I agree, flirt when this is over."

"Shut up, McCree."

"Yes _ma'am."_

Hanzo only scoffed over the comms, muttering about how Jesse is an idiot in Japanese, which only seemed to anger McCree since he didn't speak the language. "Can we all just focus on the task at hand?" Genji sounded the most human you've heard him sound in a while; and he was annoyed.

"I have located the source." Hanzo shot a sonar arrow to give visuals. "They seem to be slowing production. This should be the last of them."

"Thank God." You muttered into your comms, round-house kicking the last bot directly into Genji's unsheathed sword, the only sound being the static of the disabled bots in the area.

"Nice kick," Genji said casually before placing his sword away.

"Thanks."

"You two can flirt now."

"McCree..." You warned before turning your comms off. You will still hear if Hanzo or McCree need you but they won't hear you. Genji seems to do the same, though he takes the full device out of his ear.

"I never learned how to turn this off properly."

"Here." You take the piece from his hands and show him the very small switch. "Just push in." 

Genji presses the small switch in, making it so you can clearly hear someone has switched them off. "Odd. Thank you."

"Mhm, now about our talk."

"Of course." He takes a seat in a nearby pile of metal. While that was probably comfortable for him, you opted to stay against the brick wall. "What do you wish to talk about?"

You took a deep breath, trying to find the right words to start this. "Well, I just wanted to talk about, a lot of things." You say, playing with your hands, "I've had a lot on my mind. Lots of 'what if's' and the like."

"I see, well if I may be of help to you I am willing to listen."

You bit your lip, a sign that already told Genji that something was wrong. "What if, this wasn't the right path for us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, our lives were always set for us." You say, "Hanzo was meant to lead the clan. I was meant to wed him, you were meant to... what was your job?"

"To assist Hanzo in deals. To make sure no one did anything. Bodyguard work." He rose from the pile of metal. "Are you wishing to go back to those times?"

"I, no, not exactly just, with everything I've been learning from Mercy about my family, my bloodline, these powers. I just, can't stop thinking that I was meant for something bigger, you know?" You looked at your hands, balling them into a fist, "Like I was meant to lead."

"Are you not leading us on this mission?"

"I mean, you and Hanzo also know the area. Am I really leading at that point?"

"You are making the calls to keep us from getting killed." He placed a hand on your shoulder, "I have always trusted you, Y/N. You always know the right things to do and the right times to do them. Do not let past history keep you from making future history."

You sigh, smiling slightly, "Thanks, Genji." Though you were used to his red eyes at this point, you couldn't help but look away from them. It was the only place you could find his emotions. Whether he was happy, sad, angry, you could always tell with his eyes and right now he seemed happy.

"Was there anything else bothering you?"

"I-" You bite your lip, feeling as though Hanzo may have told him, though you couldn't be too sure. Genji hasn't been any different towards you since that moment so you're hoping he's still clueless on the matter. 

"You..?"

"It's talk that's not meant for the battlefield." 

"Ah, then perhaps we will be talking when we get back to base."

You chuckle slightly, "Yeah, I suppose so."

He doesn't say anything else. His eyes just stay locked on yours and you could swear you could feel your bodies draw closer. "'ey boss." _Damn that McCree. Ruins everything good in my life._ "Hate ta bother ya but we've got movement."

"Understood. We're on your way to your location." You look back in Genji's eyes, seeing the disappointment in them. You give him a smile and lightly grab his hand, giving it a squeeze before dropping it. "We won't be long." You continued to speak into the earpiece as you started moving towards their location, Genji close behind.


	18. Celebration

The mission was a huge success. Not only did you stop the omnic production in the area for at least a couple of years with the amount of damage you all caused. (Between Hanzo's storm dragon's destroying all of the wirings, Genji and McCree's ultimate's tearing the bots to bits and you electrocuting everything in site before freezing it over.) You did it with a day to spare. Meaning you get to either go home early or have a bit of a vacation. 

You all decided on the latter.

It was nice to revisit your old home now that Talon has left it alone. With them knowing you are with Overwatch, they wouldn't think to track Blackwatch movements. If they even knew of Blackwatch in the first place. Besides, you had Hanzo _and_ Genji with you, as well as McCree. You felt safe.

"It feels nice to be home." Genji sat beside you on top of a hill, looking out on the sky as the sun starts to rise. "I am feeling the memories of late summer nights out here. Staying up late until dawn. Angering father."

"You always did like to push his buttons." you chuckle, "Where' McCree and-"

"Hanzo decided to show McCree the arcade."

You try to keep yourself from smirking. "I hope he hurts his feelings."

"Does McCree still trouble you?"

You shrug, "I hold grudges." you admit, "He insulted me and I haven't felt as if I've gotten my revenge yet. I'm hoping Hanzo can hurt his feelings enough for both of us."

"You have yet to change." You heard him take his mask off, something he rarely does in public. Though the color scheme of his suit was enough of a reason to not be seen in public, his face was something Genji liked to keep sheltered from even his closest friends.

"You are speaking as if you have."

"I think being part machine is change enough."

You glance up at him, almost taken aback at how young he still appears. He's well into his twenties; pushing thirty in half a decade and yet his face is still as familiar as you remember it to be. 

Genji's face scrunched up, his eyes and everything that follows suit screams _worry_. "Is something wrong? Do you want me to put the mask ba-"

"Still as handsome as ever." you cut him off with a smile, your hand raising up to lightly touch one of his scars. "You still have the scar from when you ate a branch full of Yoshino leaves."

The worry seemed to melt away as he leaned into your hand, your palm now pressed softly to his scarred cheek. "The branches of the Yoshino cherry trees are sharp. Especially those that were in the garden. Perhaps that is why Hanzo changed them to more traditional cherry blossoms." 

"Perhaps." you found yourself drawing closer to him as you two shared memories of your childhood. "Or perhaps you were just clumsy."

For the first time since you joined, you heard him laugh. The child in him coming out with the soft chuckle, "Perhaps that was also the case." he let out a sigh as he gazed at you, "I have missed you."

"I've been training with you for the past-"

"No, that's not you." he reached out to hold onto your face, mirroring your hand on his cheek. "This, right here, is you. The soft moments, the small jokes, that beautiful smile." 

Your face was starting to warm under his touch, though you couldn't bring yourself to pull away. The moment felt, right. Like the stars had finally aligned and that it shouldn't be interrupted. The moon was starting to fade into nothing as the sun started to peek out from behind the thick clouds.

"Perhaps we need to get away more often." he continued, absentmindedly running the pad of his thumb over your burning cheek. "To revisit to... reconnect to-"

"Rekindle?"

You couldn't stop yourself from using that phrase. That's what this felt like to you, to your face, to your _heart_. As if a flame was being kindled within you every time he was near.

He smiled, his red eyes seeming to fit him much more than his normal brown; even though Angela explained that, as time passes, they will return to normal by the time he is thirty. " _Re-kindle?"_ he asks, a small smirk falling on his lips, "Was there a kindling prior?"

You choked on your words while trying to find the right ones. "W-Well... you see I... It's just that I-"

He pressed his thumb to your lips, hushing you. "You don't have to tell." He spoke softly. "But perhaps you would like to show?" 

You could feel your heart racing as his thumb left your trembling lips. The need — _desire —_ to have him on your lips when he never really was, to begin with. Genji Shimada did something to you; he lights a fire in you that no one else could.

And he knows it.

You drew closer to him, your lip caught in your teeth to keep it from trembling any longer. A slow hand makes it way up to hold your cheek while his thumb gently tugs your lip free, his eyes looking at the plump skin.

"It is not wise to bite your lip so often." He grinned, leaning closer to you. "It will ruin the softness of it."

You let out a shaky breath, your eyes locked on his. "Then where should I put my lips?"

You swear you could see a sparkle in his eyes. Perhaps it was the rising sun playing tricks. Perhaps it was always there and you never noticed. "Right here," he whispered the gap between you two becoming a distant memory as chapped lips meet yours in a soft, tender kiss.

Kissing Genji wasn't something you ever saw yourself doing; outside of the usual dare or two. Back then is was childish. A quick peck followed by blushed cheeks and laughter from your fellow classmates. Now, however, was by your own choices. No one bet you, no one forced you two together. You both made the choice to be here now.

And you don't regret it in the slightest.


	19. New Teammate

"So whens the weddin'?

"McCree..."

"You act like we can't see how ya act."

You were trying to meditate. A practice you let go in Talon and just decided to take back up after returning to your roots. Your father would be disappointed with you. McCree, however, thought it was the perfect time to bring up Genji. After he had caught you two holding hands on the airship ride home.

"I am trying to meditate."

"You can talk and sit there."

"McCree." You grit your teeth. "Meditation requires, silence."

"Genji used to listen to me ramble all the time when he-"

"I am not Genji!" You finally snapped. "Genji has the ability to turn off sounds coming through his cybernetic ears. I have the misfortune to listen to you blabber on about a wedding that's not happening!"

McCree takes a step back, "What's got ha panties in a twist?"

"You do with your nonsensical annoying ass questions!" You got up from your stop. "Don't you have training to do?"

"Done."

"A work out to do."  
  
"In an hour."

"Isn't there _anybody_ else that you can bother besides me?"

He goes to open his mouth, but someone clears their throat. "Is McCree bothering you, Y/N?" 

You turned towards him, letting out a sigh of relief. "Hanzo, you're back."

"I did say I would only be an hour." He hums, "What is the issue."

"I'm trying to meditate and he keeps bothering me about Genji."

Hanzo narrowed his eyes to McCree. "Please refrain from mentioning my brother or myself to Y/N during meditation."

"Or at all." You mutter.

Hanzo ignores your muttering for now. "It is quite a distraction. I also wish you do the same for Genji and I. We all grew up together and it was difficult to meditate back then. No reason for it to be the same."

McCree huffed, grabbing his hat off the floor. You don't know when it got there, he was hatless when you opened your eyes. "Fine, 'cuse me for wantin' to plan an event."

"You're excused. Go away." You motion with your hand as he leaves. "Thanks for the save."

"Of course. McCree seems interested in poking your buttons."

"Yeah, and one of these day's I'm going to poke him with my electric finger and see how he likes it."

"No need to resort to violence, he is harmless."

"Harmless is one way to say stupid."

Hanzo chuckled, "Do you wish to continue your meditation?"

"I'm too stressed to sit still now." You sigh, "I suppose an hour of silence is too much to ask around here."

"If it would be of help perhaps you can medicate in my room the next time you choose. It is away from the Blackwatch wing and McCree is not allowed in there."

"I would appreciate that."

Hanzo glanced around the room for a moment, as if he was trying to find the next words to say. "What was he on about?' he asks, "A wedding?"

You let out a sigh, "I guess I should tell you before it spreads." you weren't sure how Hanzo would take the news. "Genji and I have found a new, _liking_ for each other. It's nothing major yet, not titles or anything of the sort. We shared a kiss in Hanamura at sunrise and held hands on the way back here. McCree is already pushing for a wedding when we are far from that phase."

"I see." he hummed, his hand going out to grab yours. "I suppose if you and my brother do get to that stage, it would be my honor to plan the even, and give Genji away, of course."

Your face hear up, "Don't you mean, give me away?" 

He chuckled, letting go of your hand, "It would be clear that you would wear the pants in the relationship." his joke caused you to smile a bit. "You are more mature than Genji, perhaps that is my fault."

"Don't beat yourself up. He has forgiven you." You put your hand on his cheek, brushing your thumb over a scar. "Now you need to forgive yourself."

He lets out a hum, "I suppose I have a lot of self-forgiving." he placed his hands on yours briefly, "Not just about Genji, but you as well. How I left you alone on the streets."

"All is forgiven." you were soft with your words. "You can make it up to me, by beating yourself up less. You were under so much stress, I most likely wasn't your first ten thoughts."

"First five."

You blinked at him a few times. "First five?"

"Okay, maybe three." he sighed, "I often thought about what I did, what you'd do to me if you found out. I was fearful that I would one day have to fight you and I did not, I still don't believe, that I could bring myself to kill not only my brother but my only friend from school."

You let out a sigh, lightly tapping him on the face, "Stop thinking like that. I'm alive, _Genji's alive._ Neither of us are upset with you, you were made to do things you didn't want to do."

He dropped his hand from yours, "I must meet with the Strike Commander. He is getting me a proper uniform."

You almost spit with how hard you laugh, "You? In uniform?" 

"If I am working with them I see no reason why not."

You cover your mouth with your hand; just thinking about Hanzo in the bright blue garb the strike teams wear, being labeled as anything less than a leader, made you giggle. "Then, by all means, don't keep the Commander waiting." 

He hums, "I suppose this means I would be under you for once." He grinned, "Second in command."

"Only to Reyes." You correct him. "There are many more that I am under. Ana, Angela, Rein."

"Still, a high title for a great leader." He made his leave faster than you can reply, something you were used to in your childhood. Always had to have the last word and the last compliment. 

_'Welcome to the team, Han.'_


	20. Passion

You were finally able to spend time with Genji. You were out on another mission, and Genji wasn't. He needed his suit tinkered with so he was off the mission list. Moira was his replacement and you can honestly say she made you uncomfortable. 

Maybe it was the way she spoke, slow and scientifically. Maybe it was her long nails that looked like they could slice your throat. Maybe it was because you never worked with her before but McCree also seemed off during the whole mission so you were sure it wasn't the latter.

But now that you were back at base and away from her, you were able to shower, change, and go see Genji for a little bit in his room. You wanted to check on him to make sure everything was working out well and if there was anything you could get him. A drink, medicine, what be it.

You knocked on the door before slowly opening it since you were sure he was on bed rest. "Hey, Genji." You poked your head into the room to see him relaxing on his bed. "How'd the suit tuning go?"

He sits up, hand going to his head to remove his faceplate. "It went well. Only mild issues with my arm. Angela took care of me, do not worry."

"Good." You grin, stepping into the room. "I would hate to fight her." 

He chuckled slightly, "Come in, close the door, there is a draft." 

You nod, closing the door behind you before taking a seat next to him on his bed. "Moira went with us."

"I heard."He pulled his legs up more so you had more space. "She didn't hurt you did she?"

"No, just really creeps me out."

Genji nods his head, seeming to understand where you're coming from. "I am only partly glad I was dismissed."

"Only partly?"

"I would have liked to be with you." his smile made your chest tighten. "I missed you."

Your face heated up, your eyes having a hard time staying on his without making matters worse for your burning face. "I missed you too." your words were soft as your hand moved over to hold his. "But, I'm here now, so no more missing."

He smiles, leaning forward to give you a soft kiss. "I like that I may do this now." he says softly, "It feels long overdue."

"It is," you admit, leaning into him to have another soft kiss that neither of you breaks.

His hand moves to hold your chin steady while you move onto your knees to be fully on his bed and closer to him. You both had a lot of time to make up for since the mission and you are content kissing him in his bed. You were even debating on staying the night but you weren't sure how that would be perceived by your commander.

Though the moment Genji's hand rests on your hip, all thoughts of Reyes go out the window. You were melting into him and no one else but Genji mattered to you at this moment. 

"I have been thinking of you more often," Genji whispered to you, his hand rubbing your cheek. "I must admit they weren't the purest thoughts."

You felt your face heat up, "What sort of thoughts have you been having?"

His bites his lip, an action you thought was one of the most attractive things he's done. "Well I _am_ still a man." his says softly, "And, needs are still a part of me, same as any other-" 

"Genji." you hum, "Have you been touching yourself to thoughts of me?" he nods his head, his face heating up. "Do you want to do the things you think about?"

His lip was trapped in his teeth again as he thought through the right words to say next. Though his hesitation told you all you needed to know. You lightly pushed him back on his bed, moving so you were straddling over his lap. Oddly enough, you didn't feel uncomfortable from the metal of his legs. It felt refreshingly cool against your thighs that were still hot from being in combat pants. 

"What are you doing?" Genji's face seemed to get darker as he looked down at you, your waists pressed together. He was grateful for his metal plating covering himself not being easy to move.

You hummed, moving your hand up to hold the bit of hair sticking out of the back of his full headpiece. "Do you want me to move?"

"I-" he kept his lip trapped in his teeth, seeming as though he was for a loss of words. "I would enjoy it if you remained here." 

You giggle in his ear, feeling his body shivering under you. "Do you want me any other way~?"

"I... would like to feel," he lets out a shaky breath, his hands moving to hold your hips. "more contact." 

"Then by all means," you hum, moving his hand to lay softly over your butt, assisting him in squeezing, "have more contact." 

He moves his organic hand up to your head, tangling fingers through your hair before pulling you down into a hot, passionate kiss. His body shifting under you to gain the momentum to flip you over so you were under him.

"Tell me when to stop." He whispers, kissing along your neck, lightly biting to show he's still the playful Genji you remember from your childhood. 

"Don't," you whisper, arching up into him. You weren't sure how far this was going, but you were prepared to go in the long run.


	21. Morning After

_"Fuck, Genji~."_

_"Shh, they'll hear you."_

It was about two in the morning and you and Genji have yet to separate from each other. His energy was triple what it was when he was younger and you were honestly surprised you weren't broken and exhausted at this point.

You were sure you would be covered in bruises and hickeys. You were also sure someone heard and you would have to face them in the morning. You were okay with both of these options because this moment was long overdue and worth any lecture from Jack or Reyes.

" _You feel so good, Y/N,_ " Genji whispered in your ear, his teeth lightly biting on your lobe. " _I am blessed that I am able to feel you like this."_

_"I, agree -- mmph~!"_ Genji placed his organic hand over your mouth as you started getting louder. The muffled moans vibrating against his calloused palm. Your eyes watering from the need for release, while also having the desire for him to keep going.

_"Soon, Akachan~."_ He whispered, his hips slowing, but the roughness remaining with each pump thereafter. _"I want_ _it_ _to be passionate."_

_"You get me all the way to the edge and then decide on passion?"_ You tried to make a joke from it but it only came out as a needy whine.

He let out a small chuckle, his mouth replacing his hand. Your lips were chapped from the amount of kissing you two have already done, but you wanted more of it. Your body craved his touch. His kiss. His everything.

" _How do you want to finish?"_

You grabbed hold of his shoulders, your fingers pressing into the exposed skin on the left while your right hand just holds on tight. _"What do you mean?"_

_"What position do you want to climax in?"_

_"This is fine."_ You move a hand to hold his cheek. _"I want to look at you when I do."_

He chuckles softly, his eyes looking deeply into yours as he picks up the pace. You looked up at him, your hands abandoning his shoulders all together to hold onto his hair. Your fingers gripped tight in black locks as you felt yourself grow closer to your release.

_"Y-Y/N.."_

_"Genji, I'm close~."_

_"M-Me too."_ He dug his fingers into the bedsheets, his movement becoming more unpredictable by the moment.

You released together, your body tightening around him as you released. Low grunts came from Genji's throat while you were trying to keep your moans low. You don't even know when he pulled out and moved, but by the time you regained your thoughts, Genji was next to you, his eyes closed and forehead covered in sweat.

"That was, long overdue." You say softly, turning to place a hand on his cheek. "And I have to get up in three hours to run."

"I hope I did not tire you out too much."

You give him a smile, "I've had worse in Talon when it comes to energy drain."

"Well it's best you get some rest before Reyes gets to you."

You nod, getting comfortable here. You can get a couple of hours rest, shower, change, and be ready before Reyes even knows. Unless he already knows in which case, whatever.

~

"Can you two like, not, do that?"

"You sound jealous."

"No, I just don't like gettin' woken up at one in ta mornin'."

McCree and Genji were having a conversation about last night. Well, rather early this morning. As you suspected, someone heard but that someone wasn't anyone of importance to you. McCree wasn't able to do anything about it but complain, and you love making his day terrible.

"Wear earplugs."

"I did."

"Then it's not my issue."

McCree glared in your general direction before getting up from his seat and storming off. "He does not seem happy."

"And I do not care." You take a seat with your protein shake, "I think I'm even with him now. He pissed me off, I pissed him off and I got some nice sex out of it."

Genji chuckles, removing his mask to drink his coffee. "Dr. Ziegler made it extra strong this morning. She must have a lot to do."

"She works so hard." You sigh, "We should do something nice for her."

"I am not sure what we can do without her knowing."

"We can make her lunch."

"Ah, I still can't cook."

You let out a small laugh, " _I'll_ make her lunch. You can clean up after."

"Deal."

The two of you share a laugh, something Genji didn't do all that often. Especially with his mask off. You feel like since the re-connection, he's been a bit happier with everything. And that thought alone makes you happy you found him again.


	22. Weapon Upgrade

You were sitting with Mercy while she was taking another blood sample. She had news on her research and you were just due for a full physical, blood check and all of the normal medical check-up; as normal as you can be for generically enhanced men, descend of powerful leaders and super-intelligent animals.

"Do you know how many different powers you have?"

"Ice, electric and fire." you explain, "I learned that if I think of burning it turns to fire, same with Ice and lightning."

"Have you ever experienced your family using these abilities before?"

You shake your head, "Father didn't like me talking about my ancestors. Perhaps he wanted me to become a Shimada to protect me? The Shimada's, from what Hanzo has told me, never married into another powerful family like mine. One with abilities. They wouldn't know what the offspring would be like. We speculate that the arrangement was to take them off my trail."

"Well putting you in here surely got Talon off your tracks." 

"Indeed." you sigh, "Hopefully they never find out about Blackwatch."

"We are very careful to keep the Blackwatch agents safe." Mercy smiles, "All of you are in your own database, away from the rest of ours. Getting into it would involve hacking directly from Athena and she's somewhere safe."

"That's good. How is my health?"

"So far you are in perfect health!" she grins, "A lot better than the boys."

"Will Genji ever be in perfect health though?"

"I suppose not. His body is still getting used to his cybernetics." she explains, "With further pairing, upgrades, and testing, he will be in better physical health."

"That's good. Am I free to go?"

"Just one more thing." she starts undoing you from the blood pressure machine. "Put these on for me." she hands you a pair of gloves. "Torbjörn has been working on these for you. They should allow you to be able to use your powers more effectively. As well as give them interesting perks."

"Such as?" 

"Well, from observing your training the burning seems to come out in a straight stream, like a flamethrower." you nod your head in understanding. "With these, it will store your firepower and you may throw it. As you would a Molotov. It will allow that for all of your abilities, allowing them to become projectiles."

"Sweet, I'm going to go try these out now."

"Be careful. They are still a prototype. Report to Torbjörn if they do not work as intended, report to me for any injuries."

"Will do!" you hop off the table, slipping the gloves onto your hands. You flex your fingers in them, enjoying the softness of the cotton against your palm. You were eager to try them out, but you had to make it to the training room before you did. 

You were excited, you wanted to get better with your powers and these seemed to be the way to do it. If you can go from hands on to ranged, that would help the team and the sneak aspect.

As you turn the corner to the training room, you see Hanzo towering over a defeated looking McCree. His foot pressed hard to McCree's chest while his arms crossed over his own. "Do not, question, my combat skills again." Hanzo dug his heel into McCree's chest, causing the gunslinger to groan, "Or I will not allow you to breathe next time."

"What's, going on in here?" you questioned.

Hanzo turned to look at you, seeming nonchalant about the whole thing. "Teaching a cowboy a lesson."

"Yer, ruinin', my windpipe."

Hanzo rolled his eyes, removing his foot from McCree's chest. "Insult me again and I will be, 'ruinin'' your offspring." 

McCree gets up from the ground, grabbing his hat on his way up. He places the piece of clothing onto his head, his face in an angry pout, lips curled downwards in a disgruntled manner. "You keep yer filthy dragon spirit hands away from ma nads."

"Then keep my name out of your filthy cigar smelling mouth." 

"I can talk about whatever I want!"

"Boys. Stop." you crossed your arms over your chest, "McCree go run laps or something."

"You ain't the boss of me."

You laugh slightly, "Oh I think I am." you flash the second in command badge that you wore on your shirt. It was something Reyes gave you, something symbolic. "I am your second in command and I _command_ you to go run laps." you look back at Hanzo, "Do I need to report to your commander?"

"Not at all.' Hanzo says, "I'll keep my hands to myself."

"This ain't fair. He gets different treatment because he was supposed to be your hus-"

You raise a hand, "Now you need to do chin-ups." you say, "Keep speaking lies and I'll go directly to Reyes."

McCree grumbles, storming out of the room. "He is a handful," Hanzo says, looking at your hands, your gloves catching his attention. "What are these?"

"Oh, Mercy gave them to me. Well, Torb made them and gave them to her to give to me." you explain, "They're meant to help turn my abilities into throwable balls of destruction."

"Well that would be helpful," he says, taking a few steps back. "Don't let me get in the way."

You walk up to the shooting range part of the training area. You think of cold; freezing, seeing a small ball of ice forming in your hand. Once you're satisfied with the size, you throw it at one of the dummies, watching it freeze over.

You smile, trying it again with your electricity and your fire. The bots becoming your play toys at this rate and all you could think about was how thee bots were going to be Talon.

And how Talon was going to be your toys. Your playthings to do with as you wish. Until you decide to end it all. To end them. To seek your revenge.

That day couldn't come sooner.


	23. Surprise

You were excited. You couldn't sleep all day and, after a few energy drinks and a strong cup of coffee, you couldn't tell. You were going on your first mission after going out with the strike team. But this time, it's with your own team, with your own commander. Blackwatch.

"Calm down." Jesse wasn't liking your cheerful attitude at this house. "Yer only here because Moira opted out."

"She was coming regardless." Reyes smacked Jesse upside the head. "She is your superior, respect her."

You let out a chuckle, quite happy to see Jesse get told to shut up. He was still getting on your nerves and at this point, you will take anything bad that happens to him, so long as it's not death or physically hurting him. You just want him to hurt emotionally.

"Why are you so awake, Y/N?" Genji rubbed his eye with his fist. "I am not this awake and I barely need sleep."

You laugh nervously, "I uh, had three Refresco De Los Muertos' and a cup of Angela's coffee."

"Holy shit." Reyes laughs, "Your heart rate must be off the charts."

You shrug, "I feel fine."

"Still, take it easy," Genji says, placing his hand over your heart. "I don't want to worry about you."

"I'll be alright." you assure him, "But I will try to take it easy."

He hums, running his hand up to hold onto your cheek. "I trust you."

You smile, placing your hand over his. You would kiss him, but his mask is on and you are almost at your destination. It would be a hassle to have him remove it just to have a quick kiss. "Alright, enough of that you two." Reyes turned his attention to the monitor above you all. "We're landing. Remember the plan?"

"Yeah, yeah, Genji and I are playing lookout while miss priss over there gets to do all the fun stuff."

"Infiltrating a talon associates base is not 'fun stuff.'" You tell him, "You have to be quick and quiet. You can't be either of those things."

"And we're not sending the trained ninja 'cuz..."

"Do you want to be left alone with Y/N?" Reyes asks, "Because I can arrange-"

"No! Nevermind, this is good."

You chuckle, getting yourself suited up. You put your hair up in a tight bun. Your shirt tucked in to keep it from catching on something. Your skin tight pants tucked into your shoes. You put your earpiece into your ear and slide a small handgun into its hold on your side.

"Are you sure you can shoot a gun?" Jesse asks, twirling his own weapon between his fingers, "Don't see why ya need it with the powers of yers."

"The gloves are still a prototype." You cross your arms, "And yes, I can use a gun. I was the best shooter in Talon."

"That ain't sayin' much," Jesse mutters, earning a smack from Reyes again.

"You'll do great," Genji says, standing at the open doors of the aircraft. "I will be nearby."

"I believe you." you smile, going to the edge as well.

The aircraft was landing, sort of. It won't touch the ground but it's only a two-foot drop. You sit on the edge before dropping down, almost as silent as a trained ninja would. All of your old practice with Genji and Hanzo when you were younger is paying off.

"Remember, we're looking for a device. Within that device is a chip. Make sure it is undamaged."

"Understood." You duck down and start your walk towards the base, taking alleys along the way. Genji kept to the rooftops, due to his double jump and McCree? McCree was playing distraction. A lone Westerner on vacation. His flashy attire is more than enough to draw the attention of people, especially Talon.

"I am here." Genji's voice was low in your ear. Mostly because he was whispering and partly because you had the volume turned down so it didn't draw the attention of anyone. "The coast is clear Y/N. McCree is sweet-talking the guards."

"Of course he is," you mutter quickly while you pick the lock. Thankfully this was a small base, no heavy security to hack through. "Entering now, East door."

"My eyes are at your location," Reyes says, dawning a long-ranged sniper for this mission. He was trained in most firearms, though chooses his close-ranged shotguns.

You slip past the door, your back pressed to the wall. You keep your breaths slow, listening for any footsteps or speaking. "What are we suppose to do with these files anyways?"

"Put them on the chip and have it sent out in the morning."

"But what use do these names have to Talon? Couldn't they get it themselves?"

There was a large amount of movement, glass shattering, "We're getting paid for this information. It doesn't matter if they can get it or not. Now get out of my sight."

Some heavy steps, followed by grumbling fill the hall. The brute slamming the door as he leaves. "Can't fucking wait to get out of here..."

You slowly move over to the door, pressing your ear to it. The sound of typing was all you could hear. "What's your status Y/L/N?"

You pressed your finger to your ear, moving away from the door. "I found the chip location but there's someone in there."

"I can cause a ruckus outside if I need ta."

"No, I got it." Reyes says, "Get away from the door, Y/N."

You move back around the corner, keeping yourself flat against it. "What're you doin' boss?"

Moments later, the sound of glass shatters again. "Son of a- we got a sniper!" The sound of a door slamming shut echos the hall, followed by some quick running feet.

"Nice shot." You whisper, moving back towards the door. Glass was scattered everywhere, from the window and whatever was broken prior. "And an escape route."

"Do you see it?" Genji asks, "Do not get distracted Y/N. You could be in danger at any moment."

You move over to the desk, typing in some keywords to try to find something, anything to do with Talon. Moments later, a single file shows up, showing that it's being found through an inserted chip.

"I found it." you go to the original file and eject the chip. "No device but I have the chip."

"Good enough." Reyes says, "Now get out of there before-"

"You!" You turn around to see two brutes with guns pointed at you. "What are you doing here?"

"Crap, Genji!"

"On it."

You swallow hard, slipping your hands behind your back to slip the chip into your pocket before they notice. "I'm just a little lost." you pout. "And then the glass shattering, I got curious."

The two look at each other, giving you a chance to look over at the window, seeing Genji drop down past it. "This area is authorized personnel only."

"Oh, I think I'm authorized."

"Say who?"

Seconds later the man who asked was on the ground, the other up against the wall with a shuriken to his face. "I do."

The guy against the wall seems frozen while the guy on the floor is trying to reach for his gun. You step over to him and dig your heel into his wrist. "Sorry." you kick the gun across the floor before pulling your own gun out, pointing it at him, "Authorized personnel only."

"Good going guys, not get out of there be-"

_"Reyes? Where is Y/N?"_

"Angela?" you ask, "What is it?"

_"Are you in the middle of battle?"_

You look down at the brute under you. "I wouldn't call it a battle... why?"

_"You need to quickly, yet safely get out of wherever you are and get back to Reyes."_

"Angela, what's with all of this?" Reyes asks, "I think she can handle herself."

_"It's not her I am worried about."_

"Then what are ya worried 'bout?" Jesse asks.

_"The baby."_


	24. Decisions

You've been freaking out ever since Angela told you that you were pregnant. You were feeling none of the effects you were supposed to feel to be able to tell. It's only been a month since you and Genji slept together when she told you and you were spotting prior to that. There was no way.

"She has to be wrong."  
  
"Angie's never wrong." McCree's presence didn't bother you as much as it normally does. He was giving off the sense that he wanted to help you calm down since Genji was out freaking out to Hanzo about it all. "How far 'long did she say you was again?"

"A little over a month." you hold your stomach, "I'm still so small, McCree. I don't feel sick. I've been spotting. How can I be pregnant?"

"Well, hun, I don't know nothin' bout the spottin' and sickness, but I do know ya don't show fer a while," he says, finally sitting down. "My ma wasn't showin' with my sis til she was around five or so months. Cass was a small baby but at the same time it wasn't all baby It's all that fluid 'n stuff too."

You let out a shaky breath, "I'm scared, Jesse." you never called him by his first name, but right now you needed comfort. "I don't know what to expect I mean, it's not a normal pregnancy. I have powers, Genji has his dragon spirit that gets passed down. What if it kills me."

"I dun think you'd have to worry 'bout that here." he says, "We have the ability ta track all of that I bet. Angie won't let ya get hurt."

You let out a sigh, "If Talon finds out..."

"That would be Talon's last mistake." 

You look up to see Hanzo had finally dragged Genji back to you. Genji's mask was off, his face looked panicked and red. "Talon won't get within five feet ahf this place."  
  
"Twenty." Hanzo released Genji from his grip, causing the ninja to fall to the floor. "Where you holding onto me."

Genji, who was currently face down on the hard floor mumbled a faint 'yes,' before pushing himself up onto his knees in a resting position. "What are we going to do?"

"Whatever y'all think is best."

You let out a sigh, your hands still covering your already covered stomach. You weren't sure what you wanted to do about this. On one hand, it's a baby, with Genji, and you'd love to raise it. On the other, the environment it's coming into isn't the safest, and with the abilities, it'll have you're worried you won't be able to keep it on the down-low.

"I think we should leave them to discuss things, McCree." Hanzo pulled Jesse from your side and pushed him lightly out the door.

"But I wanna know 'bout the baby."

"I'm sure they will tell us. Didn't you wish to take me out to dinner?"

Jesse seemed to be frozen for a moment. He wasn't even blinking as he stood there in silence. You and Genji both shared a look of concern and curiosity. 

"Didn't ya tell me you weren't interested."

"Now I am." Hanzo took Jesse by the wrist. "Come, before I change my mind."

"Oh-okay." Jesse held onto his hat as Hanzo pulled him away.

"Did... did Hanzo just opt for a date with McCree to get him out of our hair?"

"He did." Genji finally came over to you, hugging you. "What are we doing?"

"I..." you let out a sigh, putting your hands over his, which are over your stomach.   
I don't know... I'm torn."

"Me too." 

You both sat in silence, neither of you able to find anything to talk about. So you talked about nothing. The air around you was loud enough for you both. All either of you wanted to do was be with the other. 

"Genji.."

"Yeah.."

"I wanna keep it."


	25. Returning

Keeping this child was one of the toughest decisions of your life. Mostly because now you're on desk work. You help do the paperwork for missions instead of going on them. You hated that, but you understood the reasoning behind it.

The constant sickness you feel throughout the day, as well as the fact that you're showing now, is more than enough reason to keep you off the field. However, you still do your moderate workouts. Angela prepared a list of pregnancy safe workouts for you to do so you're not here bored.

Nights without Genji have to be the hardest though. When he has a mission that takes him about a week, it kills you. He's gone now, actually, he's been gone for three days. It's been hard but you know he'll be back. He always comes back.

"Are you thinking of Genji again?"

You nod your head at Angela. "I miss him."

"He'll be home soon."

"I hope so."

The room fell silent, the only sound being the occasional noise from the water cooler. Angela was giving you your check-up. You were about four months along now and even though you're sure you're fine, better safe than sorry.

"There they are~!" Angela finally got your baby's face on the ultrasound. She's been trying for literal months and now, it's there. A little baby face looking back at you, their hands moving as if they're trying to wave.

You smiled, your heartwarming at the sight, "Any sign of a gender?"

"Let's see if the little one wants to cooperate today." 

She continued to move the stick around on your stomach, the gel warming your entire abdomen. It seemed that to matter how Angela angled it, their leg was moving with it, keeping you from seeing them.

"I guess not." You sigh, feeling a bit down about it. "Maybe next time."

"Sorry, hun." Angela got a few more pictures for Genji to see before helping you get clean. She helps you off the table before handing you the ultrasound pictures. "Maybe at six months."

You nod your head, thanking her as you leave with your pictures. You look at them, sighing happily when you see their face. You and Genji were putting off on names until you know the gender. At this rate, you're better off having one of each.

You entered your room and placed the pictures on the bedside table before laying down to rest. It's hard to sleep with Genji's gone, so you're constantly tired. You know he's okay, he's always okay. Jesse comes back with more wounds than anyone on the team and even he seems okay. 

You just miss him laying with you — both of you. Every time he leaves for a mission you can tell the kid misses him too. There's just this, feeling, that you two share when Genji's too far away. You place your hand on your stomach and lightly rub it, sighing softly.

"Daddy will be home soon..." you promised to them, trying to get them to calm down. Though Angela did just invade their privacy, so they may be upset about that. "He always comes back."

"Of course I do."   
  
You sit up, eyes wide when you see Genji walking in, a little bloody. "Genji?!"  
  
"Hey Y/N"  
  
"Why are you here?! I mean I love and miss you but, you're bloody."  
  
"It's uh... it's not _my_ blood." Worry floods his face

"McCree?"  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Genji let out a small breath, just that alone made you feel like right shit. You always did give McCree a hard time but if he was hurt? You couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Only you were allowed to hurt him and make jokes about it and even then, the only thing you hurt was his ego.

"Where is he?" 

"Reyes is with him in the med bay. Angela is doing what she can."

"...Can I see him?"  
  
"Reyes said he'd come to get me when he can... He told me to go wash up, see you..."

You nod your head, moving over to give him a soft kiss on the cheek, where there's no blood. "Go take a shower."

"Help?" His voice was a bit broken sounding. "With, with my hair, I, can never reach."  
  
You give him a small smile. "Of course." 

He gave you a small smile as you headed to the bathroom to help him wash up. You were worried about McCree, but there's no use stressing while Angela's on the case. For now, you'll focus on calming Genji's nerves.


	26. Cuddles

To say you scolded McCree would be an understatement. You chewed his ass out for the stunt he did that made him lose his arm. He was taking your frustration without much of an expression. He knew he deserved it, he knew he could have died from what he did, but he had his reasons.

"Why would you jump in front of a charger like that?! Do you know how hard Talon's omnics hit? You're lucky it didn't kill you!"

"I 'ad mah reasons."

"Are you going to tell me."

"Nope."

You groan at him, "You, are so hard to deal with McCree."

"So I've been told. Are ya dun?"  
  
"I'm never going to be done with you."

Jesse took a sip of his drink, using his flesh arm. He didn't seem too comfortable using his metal arm yet. "Yer gon upset ta baby if ya keep yellin' like that."

You hate to admit to his face when he's right. You could already feel the baby moving around. It was making you a bit uncomfortable but you've been ignoring it for the most part. "This ain't over, cowboy."

"Never is with ya." 

You left him, leaving him alone so you can relax for a bit. Blackwatch missions were basically put on hold until Jesse can confidently shoot again, meaning Genji was able to spend more time with you. At least something good came out of all of this.

You walk into your room to see Genji lounging on your bed. He had most of his suit off, only keeping on what he needed to walk around and not fall apart, meaning both of his legs, his spine, and the bottom piece of his helmet. He had a normal t-shirt and a loose pair of shorts on and his hair was wet, meaning he probably tried to wash up a bit.

"Are you done yelling at McCree?" He looked at you when you entered, he looked tired. He barely slept as it was unless it was with you. He could use this little break.

"Never." You laid with him, resting against his non-cyborg shoulder. "He's such an idiot."

He wrapped his arm around you and sighed, "Yes, though during battle he is brighter."

"Not by much."

"Enough to not die."

"He lost an arm, Genji."

"As did I."

You open your mouth to tell him that he's different. That he didn't see the danger and run at it. That he couldn't help that he was half machine, but you didn't want to remind him of what happened. He seemed content making jokes about it, you weren't going to take that from him.

"One of you metaled up is enough."

"We could always use two weapons."

"Oh, stop that. You're not a weapon."

"It feels like I am, at times. I am feared in public."

"Yeah, well, I'm not scared of you." You nuzzled your face into his neck. "I love you."

"Because you can see that I am still man, under the armor, under the chest plate, there is a heart that is beating. Under the helmet, there is a brain that is thinking. Not everyone thinks I am human. They think I am a machine."

"Well, those people are stupid and don't deserve your time." You were pouting, which Genji found cute. Though anytime he would point that out you were quick to correct him and inform him of how wrong he was. "I love you and that's what matters."

He chuckled lightly, leaning over to kiss the top of your head, the metal of his chin a bit cold. "I love you too, Y/N. Rest, not just for you," His hand rested gently on your stomach "But for our child."

You nodded your head, closing your eyes as you let your body relax against him. You would yell at McCree later. If not for the arm, but for something else that he did that was utterly stupid.


	27. Naming

You've been feeling more and more of the pregnancy pains over the past month or two. You're seven months along and you're hoping, _praying_ that your _'Lil shit'_ as Jesse calls them, lets you know if they're a boy or girl so you and Genji can finally discuss names. 

"What about Aki?"  
  
"I knew an Aki and she was an asshole."

"Eiko?"  
  
"That's _too_ Japanese."  
  
"Haya or Haru?"  
  
That wasn't stopping Genji from discussing them anyways. He's eager, the closer it's gotten to your due date the more real this is feeling to him. He never pictured himself to be a dad, especially after everything that's happened and he's nervous.

"You know, you can name the baby _after_ it's born, right?" Hanzo was trying to calm his bother with some tea. It was not working. "Angela is not going to make you name them on the spot. Hold your child, bond with them, and name them as you look at them, rather than picking one now before you even see their face."

"You know, your brother has a point." You smile softly at Genji who still looks on edge. "We don't have to rush. Not everything has to be done before they're here."  
  
"Didn't you want to have a baby shower? Don't you need a gender or name for that?"  
  
You laugh lightly, "No, you just have a gender-neutral one. Instead of pink or blue, do both, or do orange or yellow. We don't have to do a traditional baby shower."

"But, what about the-"  
  
Hanzo hushed his brother again. "You are over-reacting. Go run a mile and then we will talk."

"But Hanzo I-"  
  
"Now, Sparrow."

Genji huffed at the use of his old nickname and gave you a kiss before going to beat his mile run in record time. "He's so paranoid and worried..." You sigh as you rub the bump that is your stomach. "He's going to start stressing me out."  
  
"Which is why I sent him away." Hanzo passed his tea to you. "You need to relax, especially now. You do not want any complications."  
  
You hum as you drink the tea. "When did you become so savvy as baby knowledge."  
  
Hanzo chuckled, "I knew Genji was too panicked to read up on it himself, so I did it on his behalf. When he is calm I will help him learn."

You laugh lightly, "Funny joke."

Hanzo chuckled; a rare sound to many, but not you. He always laughed when you were younger. "Perhaps I should do standup."

"You will shoot arrows at people who heckle you."  
  
The chuckling only continues. "I suppose you are not _incorrect_. However, I do believe I have strong self-control."

"Uh-huh, sure." You tease before taking a sip of your tea. "I see you struggle from putting an arrow into McCree every time he talks to you."

"That is preposterous. I do not want to put an arrow in McCree... I simply wish for him to stop talking longer than a minute at a time."

You hum and set the tea down, "Now that I think about it, you and McCree have been spending a lot of time together."

Hanzo huffs, "He required combat training for his arm and Genji has been worried about you so I offered to stand in since our styles are similar." 

"Uh-huh."

Hanzo squinted at you, "Are you implying there is more than training is happening?"

"Hey, you said it, not me."

Hanzo's face grew red, whether it was with embarrassment or anger you weren't too sure. You just laugh and leave him before he starts showing it was anger and yells at you. You always did enjoy teasing him when you were younger and it seems you can enjoy that past time in your adulthood.

"Good afternoon, [Y/N]." Angela stopped you in the hall with a smile. "I have some good news."  
  
"Oh?" You ask, "Should I get Genji?"  
  
"I feel as though you will want to tell him alone. He may explode." The grin remained on her face.  
  
"Alright, what's the news?"  
  
"You and Genji will be having a little boy."  
  
You feel your heart start to gleam. "That's great! He's going to be so happy!"

"I know." Angela couldn't help but smile wider from your excitement. "Congratulation."

"Thank you. I will go find him before he starts pacing again." You smile before going off to find your boyfriend. You can't wait to tell him.

~

"Really?! A boy!" Genji resisted the urge to pick you up and spin you and just showed his happiness through his body language. "I can't wait until he's here! I wonder where his tattoo is going to show up! They show up as soon as their parent's dragon comes out to comfort them. Soba's going to be so excited!"  
  
"Genji, please calm down." You smile, sitting down. "Come on, let's talk names now."  
  
"Really?! We can talk names?!"  
  
You giggle, "Yes, we can talk about names." Genji instantly sits with you and pulls out a little tablet. He brings up a list he has labeled 'Otokonoko no namae' Boy names.' "You've been planning this for a while."  
  
"I've been excited."

You smile and lean into him, reading over the list as he reads them out loud. "I like Ryuji. Short, sweet, cute."

"It means dragon man"

You smile, "Well, he will have a dragon. It will not be far off."

Genji smiles at you before giving you a kiss, "Ryuji it is." He smiles and puts his hand on your stomach, "We will see you soon, Ryuji."

You smile at how loving and caring he is. You can't wait for your son.


	28. Shoppting

You were due in a couple of months and Jesse decided to take you shopping for the baby. Since you knew you were having a boy you wanted to get a few more things specific to him. Mostly letters that spell out his name that you can paint and hang up, as well as finally getting a crib for him, that Jesse offered to help you put together.

You weren't sure why he was being so nice to you. Maybe it's because you're still pissed at him for getting a limb chopped off. Or maybe it was him trying to make it up to you over the past few months of him being an idiot. Regardless you welcome the company.

Genji was going to come but he was so excited he couldn't standstill. Hanzo took this opportunity to have Genji help him train since he's already a hard target to hit as it is. "Thanks for coming with me so I didn't have to go alone."  
  
"Not a problem." Jesse hummed as he walked beside you on the way to the store. "Have ya' picked out a name fer the rascal yet?"

"Ryuji... it means dragon man."  
  
"Fittin'." Jesse hummed as you walked. "Ain't never seen Genji so excited before. 'e was always so broody."

"Yeah, dying does that to you."

"So I've 'eard." Jesse sighed as he looks at his arm. He's gotten used to it, but it means more to him than just a second chance as having two arms.

"When are you going to tell me how you did that?"  
  
Jesse flexed his metal fingers before shoving his hand into his coat pocket. "Figure now's a better time than any. Since I'd have to tell ya 'ventually."

You slowed your walk so you could hear the whole story. You've been wanting to know what he did to get this addition to his body for weeks and he's finally going to tell you. "What happened out there, Jesse?"

Jesse held a cigar in his mouth. He didn't light it out of respect for you, but it made him feel comfortable; A safety blanket so to speak. "We were scoutin' out an old Talon base. The place was full of militia supplies that were left fer an unknown reason. We were supposed to check it out, take what we could to study it 'n leave. In out, easy."  
  
"Uh-huh..?" 

"Wasn't easy. Talon placed it there for bait. We were overrun and, for the most part, we were able to fight our way out but..." Jesse pulled the cigar from his lips so you could hear him clearly. "There were more than just their troopers 'n enforcers."

"...what else was there?"  
  
"An assassin. She hunted us like animals. We didn't know she was there 'til."  
  
"Until?"  
  
"Til I saw the bitch goin' after Genji." You could feel your heart start to break. "With 'im being mostly cybernetics 'n the likes, she probably thought 'e was like 'er. So I pushed Genji out of the way, tried to flashbang 'er and, lost mah arm in the process."  
  
You stopped walking, unable to control your emotions. You weren't one to cry, not anymore, but your hormones were high from the baby so you just started crying.  
  
"Hurt like a bitch but, Reyes put a bullet in 'er for me." Jesse looked down at his metal arm again. "Ah couldn't let ya kid grow up fatherless like that. I couldn't risk 'er missin' 'im. So I had to make sure she hit me..."

You don't know what came over you, but you found yourself pulling Jesse into a tight hug. Your head hanging over his shoulder as you try to contain the tears that are forming in your eyes. "Thank you." You forced the words out past your sniffles and cries, trying your best to not sound like a dying animal. "For keeping him safe."

Jesse wrapped an arm around you, giving your back a slow rub. "Dun mention it." He pulled back from your embrace to give you a warm smile. "Let's go spoil yer son."

"Your nephew."

Jesse's eyes widened at the words, "Uh, ain't 'e Hanzo's nephew?"  
  
"He can have more than one uncle. Besides, I'm an only child."  
  
"If yer sure."

"I am."

"Then, let's go spoil mah nephew." Jesse smiled at you as he starts walking again. You wipe your face and follow him, trying to regain your emotions. You've never been so happy, especially if it involved Jesse.

"Yeah, let — ow." You felt something prick the back of your neck, like a bee sting.  
  
"Somethin' wrong?"  
  
Yeah, it's just a..." You reach back around to feel where you were stung, only to feel something sharp and long. "A..." Your vision started to get blurry as you held onto the wall of a nearby building.

"{Y/N}?! {Y/N Can you he-} You can't hear Jesse anymore. All you hear is a loud thud, follow by your eyes closing and everything going dark.


	29. Confrontation

When you finally came to, you found yourself bound to a metal chair; one that was also bolted into the floorboards. You moved your fingers around behind your back to try to undo the knot, only to realize that you weren't just tied up, you were also in gloves, making it hard to get a solid grip, and handcuffed.

"What kind of security is this bullshit?" You muttered to yourself as you tried to rip the gloves off of your fingertips so you could work on the ropes. You know once you got out of the ropes you could get out of the chair at the very least. Though stepping through your cuffed hands to have them in front of you would prove difficult with your pregnancy, you were sure you could do it.

"Well, well, look who woke up." Your posture stiffened when you heard his voice. Your body getting chills as the realization hit you of where you were. "You've been busy, {Y/N}."

"You keep yer filthy hands off of 'er!" You could hear Jesse behind you. He wasn't far from you, at least in the same room.

"Shut your mouth, cowboy, or I'll make sure you never speak again." Antonio stood in front of you as you heard Jesse huff behind you. "You know I should kill you right here and now."

"Then why don't you?" You sneered, "Or are you still all bark and no bite?"  
  
"Oh, I bite~." You shiver from his tone of voice. "But I wouldn't hurt a pregnant woman. Especially one with a family history like your own."  
  
"You keep my baby out of this."

"That baby is the only thing keeping you and your boyfriend here alive."  
  
"Boy- I ain't 'er boyfriend!"  
  
"Honestly {Y/N} I thought you had more class than country degenerate." 

Now you growled on Jesse's behalf. While he wasn't your boyfriend he was anything but a degenerate. Annoying? Yes. An idiot? Absolutely but not a degenerate. "He's not my boyfriend. But even if he was he's better than you." 

"Oh please. The things I would have given you if you just stayed with me."  
  
"Stayed with- you sent me on a suicide mission in which you said you'd kill me if I came back late, came back empty-handed, or got caught and then you found me. All three of those resulted in death you braindead numbskull!"   
  
"I would have given you a child before your untimely death."  
  
"Oh please, the father of my baby is twenty times better than you and when he finds out you have me, one of his teammates _and_ his unborn child? I don't think even Mercy would have mercy on you."

Antonio stepped forward to grab you by the face. "Your little _boyfriend_ or any of your little friends would be killed on sight the moment they stepped foot in Venice."  
  
"Then why keep one of them alive?" You were referring to Jesse. "If you just want my baby why is Jesse still here?"

"I want him to watch me kill you," Jesse growled and you could hear him trying to get out of his restraints. "I'm going to make sure it's slow and painful. I'm going to make sure you suffer {Y/N}."  
  
Your eyes shot daggers at him as you finally lost control of yourself and spit in his face. "Then I'm going to make these next two months hell for you."  
  
"Month."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"A baby is fully developed at eight months. The month after that is just for them to gain more weight. The chance of your baby dying at eight months is slim. With our modern medicine, he or she would be healthy in no time and I'll be rid of you sooner." He wiped your spit from his face before returning the favor by spitting in yours. "And I do hope you're having a girl~. She'll be a more obedient bride for me when she's of age."

"You disgusting piece of shit!"

"Just how you like them." Antonio left you and Jesse alone in the room, but you knew better. There was someone right outside the door. Listening. There were cameras watching. You knew you weren't alone. At Talon, you never are.

"I swear ta god when I get out of here I'll kill 'im!"

"Breathe, Jesse."

"How am I suppose ta breathe when he's over there spittin' on ya and threatenin' ya?"  
  
"Because there's nothing you can do right now. Even if you did get loose they'd know before you even got to that door. 

"But he-"  
  
"Trust me, okay? Just... cooperate for the next month."  
  
"Ya know they ain't gonna let us be missin' for a month."  
  
"...I know." You sigh and get comfortable in your seat. You know that the second Genji learned you were gone there was going to be no stopping him. No careful mission planning. He's just going to come in Shurikans blazing. You just hope he doesn't get caught.


	30. Adventure

"Genji, please calm down."  
  
"I can not calm down!" Genji was mid training when he was told the news. The news of you being taken. No one knows exactly who grabbed you and Jesse, but people had their theories. "I will slaughter every last one of them."

Angela sighed as she tried to calm him. "They would have told us if they harmed her."  
  
"You don't know that!"

Angela flinched from Genji screaming. He was ripping apart the training room and at this rate, no one's going to be able to stop him. "I... will go speak to the commander." Angela left the room in a hurry, but Genji still wasn't alone. He knew he wasn't.

"What do you want, Hanzo."  
  
"I want you to think rationally."  
  
"My girlfriend is in the hands of Talon. The organization that wanted to kill her. And I am to think rationally as if they changed their minds?"  
  
Hanzo sighed and crossed his arms, "You are going after them aren't you?"

"Yes."  
  
"Then I suppose I need to go with you to make sure you do not get yourself killed."

Genji rolled his eyes, "Sure, you are going for me."

"Why else would I go?"  
  
"They have your cowboy."  
  
This time Hanzo rolled his eyes. "I do not know what you and {Y/N} believe to be going on between us but I assure you it is nothing beyond training."

"Yeah, sure, whatever are you coming or not?" Genji was already getting ready to go. There was no stopping him from leaving now so either Hanzo came with him or watched him leave. "We're burning daylight."

Hanzo signed as he grabbed his bow on his way by. "You have a death wish."  
  
"So does Talon." Genji was all suited up with his weapons of choice. He slipped his faceplate back over, a slight hiss being made as it locks into place, his suit releasing some of the steam already building up from how angry he was. "I will be the last thing they see before their God of choice."

Hanzo hummed as he followed his brother out of the base. He was sure not telling Jack or Gabe was going to bite one of them in the ass but it would waste time and that's one thing Genji seems keen on not wasting.

"So how do you plan on doing this?" Hanzo asked as they entered an aircraft. Surely them leaving with this would alert their commanders so he just took a seat while Genji got to work with the controls. "It is a ride from here to Italy, surely you have a plan."

"Kill whoever gets in my way." 

Hanzo sighed as he got comfortable for the ride. "Great plan, brother."

~

"What do you mean they left?!"

**_"I am sorry, Commander. They were unstoppable."_ **

Reyes groaned as he tracked the airship that Genji and Hanzo took. "What are they thinking?! They can get killed."  
  
"They won't." Jack seemed more at ease about the situation. "They _are_ trained assassins, even before us. They'll give Talon a run for their money."

"We don't even know if {Y/N} and Jesse are alive, Jack! They're going on emotions!"

"They're alive."  
  
"We have no intel proving that! They have everything locked down tight."

"That just proves they're alive." Jack put his hand on Reyes' shoulder. "They know {Y/N} is pregnant and you heard her, Antonio wanted her offspring. He doesn't seem like the one to care about whether or not his blood is flowing through the kid. He'll make her have that baby before she dies."  
  
"And Jesse?"

"Please. You can't just kill Jesse. Besides if he angers {Y/N} well, his funeral. You know what her powers do."

Reyes sighed, admitting defeat. "The Shimada's better come back in one piece or I'll kill them."

Jack hummed and pat Reyes on the shoulder. "I'll contact Hanzo, surely he'll talk to me."

"Mhm." Reyes lays his head down while Jack moves over to the control panel, typing in a code.

"Agent Shimada. Strike Commander Morrison. Come in, just making sure you're alive and sane."

_"Agent Shimada... the older one. We are fine."_

"What's with the sudden vacation trip?" Jack was all for jokes if it meant they weren't letting their emotions get the better of them.  
  
 _"Genji was keen on finding his girlfriend and I came along to make sure someone has his back as I fear he will not be watching his own."_

"Understood. Any intel is welcomed, we're locked out tight."  
  
 _"Will do."_

Jack cut the comms for now and went back over to Reyes. "They're fine."  
  
Reyes sighs, leaning back in the chair he was in while running his hands over his face. "This crew is going to be the death of me."  
  
"You sound like you need a drink."  
  
"I need a lot more than a drink."

Jack hummed, "Care to share?"  
  
Reyes scoffed, "It's not professional."  
  
"When are you ever professional, Reyes?"  
  
"Rude... but not untrue."

Jack chuckled, giving Reyes a little shoulder rub. "I'll go get you something strong. We can have a drink and talk about your feelings." Jack teased before walking past Reyes.  
  
Reyes looks back at him as he left, sighing when he's out of view, shaking his head. He gets up and leaves the room to go change out of his uniform. If he's going to be having a conversation of any kind that's not work-related he's going to do it comfortably.  
  
When Jack found Reyes again, he too changed out of his clothes. He planned on just having a couple of drinks, talking, and then possibly getting to bed for once in his life. "Talk to me."  
  
"I'm just..." Reyes dragged out his sentence as he took a sip of the drink Jack made for him. "Stressed. Tired of fighting."  
  
"Hm," Jack took a sip of his drink as well. "Yeah, the fighting's been getting more frequent."

"Not just Talon."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Reyes already felt like he said too much. "...nothing." 

"Reyes..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Jack reached out to put his hand on Reyes' shoulder again, showing comfort. "Things will get better."  
  
Reyes seemed like a lost puppy looking at Jack. He just sighed and turned his head away. "Yeah..."

"Trust me." Jack smiled, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "We'll be okay."  
  
Reyes just nods, changing the subject to anything other than what they were talking about. He knew he'd be drinking his fair share tonight and he didn't want to accidentally say something that put him in a bad spot.   
  
If things are going to get better, they start but Reyes not saying anything.


	31. Journey's End

"So who's the father?"  
  
You kept your mouth shut about the father of your baby. If they knew it was a Shimada you knew they'd stop at nothing to get him out now. You kept insisting it was McCree's like Anthony assumed, but it only seemed to get blown out of the window due to how much you and McCree bickered.

"Just tell us! You're going to die anyway."  
  
 _"Fuck you."_ You spit in the man's face, watching anger boil as he raises a fist to hit you.

"Leave her be." Antonio walked in just as he was about to punch you. "Don't you know you should never hit a woman? Especially a pregnant one?"  
  
"But sir she-"  
  
"It is the hormones. Leave us."

The man huffs, leaving the room as he was instructed. "Since when do _you_ advocate for women's rights?"

"Since one's pregnant with my child." He walked up to hold your face. "I'd let you live if I knew you wouldn't try to leave me."

It took everything to not spit in his face. "Why would I ever want to stay with you? After all the pain you put me through."  
  
"I was pushing you to be your best."   
  
"As if! All of that was a test of loyalty!"  
  
"And now look at you! You're in the same spot you would have been in if you stayed with us. Pregnant with a leader's baby."  
  
"Are you implying my commander impregnated me?!"

"If you would just tell us then I wouldn't have to assume!"  
  
"Bite me!"

Antonio growls, "You are sentencing yourself to death here {Y/N}."  
  
"Don't act like you weren't going to kill me anyway." You huff, "If you wanted me here you would have just _told_ Overwatch you killed us both and then kept us here. Instead, you're playing mind games with McCree and keeping me alive until I give birth which is sick and twisted, even for you."

"We have plans for him." He looks over at Jesse, who was gagged up now. he couldn't keep his mouth shut so they're shutting it for him. "He'll serve his purpose. He will be the downfall of Blackwatch. They'll regret meddling in our affairs."

"Please, we don't need _you_ to have a downfall." Even now you were making jokes. "You're not getting away with this, Antonio."

"I think I already have." And with that Antonio leaves you, essentially alone. With Jesse gagged up you have no one to talk to but yourself. You can feel Ryuji moving, clearly upset that you're upset. You miss Genji terribly, but you know you need to stay strong. You know he'll come to get you, he won't let them get away with taking you, his son, or Jesse away from him.   
  
~  
  
"Jesse, are you awake?"  
  
 _"nnpm.."_  
  
"Figured... it's so hard to sleep like this..."  
  
 _"Emm nmph."_  
  
Jesse's been trying to talk to you through the gag, and you can understand some of it. Yes, no, I don't know. You work off syllables and he says it slowly to try to help the best he can. It's like a game of charades in a terrible way.

You flexed your wrists in your restraints, trying to see if you can loosen them some more. At the very least you can get out to get Jesse out. You can't fight properly right now without risking your health, or Ryuji's. Jesse, however, has enough rage in him to go through enough Talson agents to put them back a few weeks.

"Never thought I'd say this, but I miss your voice." You laugh lightly before sighing, "I'd give anything to hear a friendly voice right now..."

_"{Y/N}"_

"Yeah, like that..."

_"{Y/N}"_

"It's funny. I can hear Hanzo whispering to me... I really am going insane."

_"{Y/N}! Look up!"  
_

"Hnnoo?"  
  
You look up to see that Hanzo was in the vent of all places. _"Shh, I'm not here. Just hold still, both of you."_

You don't even nod your head and just keep acting like you're alone, so to speak. "I haven't see Hanzo in years, he probably doesn't even remember me. He really didn't when we had that Hanamura mission. I guess I should let go of the past... hell I'm not going to even live after this..." 

Jesse seemed confused, but when the lights went off and he felt a pair of hands on him, undoing his restraints, he suddenly understood and kept his mouth off. You felt yourself be let free and you instantly stood up.

"Genji reached the circuit board. We must go before they-" The door opens a bright flash fo light fills the room. "Alright, plan B." Hanzo pulls a pistol that was tucked into his uniform, tossing it to Jesse who instantly shot the guard that came. "Find Genji, tell him I have {Y/N}. He won't need the backup, he'll need the level headed mindset to keep him from slaughtering everyone."

"Can't say ah can stop 'im."  
  
"Try." Hanzo takes your hand and leads you through the halls. "How are you and my nephew."  
  
"Not too loud, they think it's Jesse's or Reyes'"  
  
Hanzo rolled his eyes, "So be it."  
  
"But we are fine. They didn't hurt us, Jesse took most of the hits for me."  
  
"He is a good man when he keeps his mouth shut," Hanzo mutters

"I've grown to appreciate his company."

"I am sure." Hanzo didn't seem like he wanted to talk at the moment. Whether it was because the topic was about McCree or he was focused you were unsure of. "This way."

He kept you close to him, to avoid you getting grabbed without him knowing. It was then you realize he was unarmed. He didn't have his bow on him. Maybe it was so he could move faster but that never seemed to bother him before.

"Hanzo where's your-"  
  
"Freeze!" 

The two of you were met with three talon guards, blocking you from progressing. "Hand over the girl."  
  
"She does not belong to you." Hanzo stood his ground, blocking you from harm. "I am escorting her home with or without your consent."

The guards had their guns pointed at Hanzo and you so barely wanted to fight back, but you know bad that would be. "You're brave to show up unarmed." Hanzo wore a smirk on his face as the guard spoke to him. "What are you smirking at? We have the guns here!"

"Indeed, you do, however." Without any hesitation, the guards were temporarily disarmed, one of them screaming in pain as something stuck to his skin, piercing through it. "It was bold of you to assume I would be alone."

You look in the direction the shot came from and it takes everything in you to not out his identity. Genji was in the rafters above, the only thing being seen is the redness from his eyes. But if he's there then where's-

"Ah suggest ya let us go."   
  
"Jesse!" You were actually happy he wasn't harmed. His metal arm seemed a bit beat up but it's still intact. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, but they ain't gonna be." Jesse kept his gun raised, "Ah reckon ya better let 'em through."  
  
The Talon soldiers just look at each other and laugh. "It's three against one with weapons."  
  
"Ah dun think ya understand. I ain't tha only one with a weapon."  
  
"What is your little friend up there just gonna keep throwing things at us?" They laughed.  
  
"You underestemate him."  
  
In the blink of an eye, Genji was off the rafters and had his sword to the neck of one of the guards. "I _am_ the weapon." Genji sounded different when he was angry, especially since his mouth was also covered. "Let. Them. Go."  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
Genji growled at them, "Then suffer." And in one swift motion, he sliced the guys throat. "Would you like to meet the same fate as your friend?!"

The two remaining guards look at each other before getting the hell out of dodge, running into each other before running away from the four of you. "Genji!" You finally cried out before running to hug him, seeming to catch him off guard. "My love."

It took Genji a minute to come out of his blood lust, but soon he was hugging you back and even crying a bit. "I thought I lost you both."  
  
"You could never." You whispered back to him.

"Could ya reconnect when we leave?" Jesse asks, "I'm about out of rounds."  
  
"I have spares." Hanzo took a few clips out of his pockets.

"Is that why you're unarmed?" You ask.  
  
Hanzo shrugged, "McCree is a better sharpshooter than me. With the close corners, I would rather him be armed with a pistol than I be armed with a bow. We would have no chance to leave."

Jesse stood there in awe. "Ya think ah'm a good shot?"  
  
"Could you two flirt when we get back to the airship?" Genji asked, causing Hanzo to glare at him.

"I am not flirting, I am sim- ah!" Hanzo fell to the ground, holding his shoulder. "Son of a-"  
  
"Ah ah, I don't believe heirs are to swear."   
  
"Antonio." You glare and within seconds Jesse turned to have his gun pointed at the man that caused you both so much pain. "You're outnumbered."  
  
"I have more agents outside, you will never make it out of here. That child will be mine and Overwatch will now be down four agents rather than two."

You kneel down next to Hanzo the best you can to look at his wound. "I am fine, I will... recover." 

"Your shoulder..."  
  
"I am fine."

"You won't be fine when I'm done with you. Don't know I don't know about you and your little _clan_."

"I have distanced myself from the Shimada clan. That name is dead to me."

"It's hard to distance yourself from the thing named after you. Perhaps I will keep you alive. You and {Y/N} both. You will prove to produce powerful children."

Ganji growled and dashed at Antonio. "You will not speak of them that way!" 

"Genji no!" Before you could speak further Genji was crying out in pain, on the ground as well. He was bleeding, and you just weren't sure from what. 

"You're not the only one with fancy blades, cyborg." Antonio put his knife back on his hip. "It looks like your rescue plan fell apart."   
  
"I can kill you right now." Jesse glared, gun still tightly in his hand.  
  
Hanzo grunted as he pushed himself to sit up, "Hanzo, rest." You insist.   
  
"It is alright, {Y/N}." Hanzo moved his hand not holding his shoulder to his hip. "Now Commander."

Before Antonio could react, Commander Reyes formed behind him and yanked him to the ground before putting the barrel of his shotgun to his head. "Bold of you to assume we'd let our agents go on a suicide mission alone."

"Commander?" You were confused, Hanzo didn't mention Reyes being with them. "How did you-"

"When Hanzo told us how much security there was, Morrison and I decided to make a trip." Reyes kept his gun on Antonio, who didn't dare move. "Genji, can you walk?"  
  
"Yeah." Genji rose up, holding his good arm. "You are lucky I had my orders or I would have-"  
  
"You can let your anger out later, kid. Get {Y/N} outta here."  
  
Genji spits at Antonio before going to help you. "But, Hanzo." You insist."  
  
Jesse; satisfied that Antonio won't be leaving, holstered his gun before picking up Hanzo bridal style. "I got ya. Jus don't move too much."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, cowboy." Hanzo allowed himself to sling his good arm around Jesse to help support his own weight while resting his head on Jesse's shoulder. His head was spinning. "I wish to nap."  
  
"Try to stay awake until we get to Morrison, he'll patch you up." Reyes pulled Antonio up to his feet before cuffing him, reading him his rights as he would if he was a police officer. He didn't have to, he just didn't want any problems when he gets taken in for questioning.

When you got back to the aircraft, Hanzo was already fast asleep in Jesse's arms, the strike commander had instructed Jesse to keep the pressure on the wound until Angela could see him, and to track his breathing. If it seemed off in any way, to alert them immediately. 

"Are you and Ryuji okay? Are you sure they didn't hurt you?"  
  
"We're fine, Genji." You held his face as you spoke. "We're not hurt."  
  
"Ah took care of 'em." Jesse spoke softly, 'They beat the shit outta me, but they ain't lay a violent hand on 'er."

"I was so worried." Genji continued to express his emotions as he held you, hand resting just over your stomach. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."   
  
"It'll take more than Antonio to lose me." You assure him, giving him a soft kiss. "It will all be alright. he's gone now. You'll never see him again. We're safe. Free from worry."

Genji kissed you again, unable to hold himself back as he showers you in kisses. You could only smile past them, your heart fluttering at the thought of you becoming a mother, having a family with one of the guys you were friends within your youth. Someone you thought had been long gone and forgotten.

You can finally live again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my work on Wattpad. I'm trying to get used to the layout of AO3 and switching over as a whole. The story is complete, please be patient with me!


End file.
